


Wakko's Wish

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Patch live in Acme Falls with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot where their home is filled with depression and despair living under the rule of King Salazar, but Wakko, Atticus, and Patch are determined to make everybody's wishes and dreams come true for a better future.





	1. Chapter 1

Our story begins on a very dark and cold night where there are some people trying to keep warm, but they weren't just any ordinary people, they appeared to be children. Two girls and three boys along with a puppy dog who belonged to one of the boys. They were all trying to keep warm as they found an old sled and set it on fire so that they wouldn't freeze for the night.

"S-S-S-So cold." One of the girls shivered.

The other, younger girl coughed a bit. 

"Oh, are you okay?" The other girl asked.

"I'll be fine, Cherry..." The younger girl said softly. "It's no big deal. Really."

"You sure, Dot?" Cherry frowned.

"Uh-huh." Dot nodded softly.

"Did you just take someone's sled without asking?" One of the boys asked.

"Hey, what do you want from us? We're freezin' here!" The other boy defended.

"Fair enough." The third boy shrugged.

The group continued to try and stay warm for the night.

"Aw, poor boy..." The oldest boy frowned and hugged his puppy as he shivered from the cold.

A girl around the older kids' age looked out the window from her home after putting a little girl to sleep as her own big dog was fast asleep and the girl had a tiny dog with her as she saw the kids as they were homeless and they didn't seem to have any parents or homes of their own. The orphan boys soon put the sled in the fire to keep them warm.

"Aw... That poor group..." The girl said to herself as she pet her dog. "Maybe I should invite them inside."

"Absolutely not!" A brown-haired woman scolded the tomboy girl. "They're filled with germs and who knows what they might have?!"

"But it's cold out there, and they don't have anyplace to call home." The tomboy girl frowned.

"That isn't any of our business, now get some sleep." The woman told her before leaving.

"Yes, ma'am..." The tomboy sighed before gently stroking the blonde girl's hair in her sleep with a small smile. "Sleep tight, Mindy." She soon got into bed.

The girl seemed to smile in her sleep. The tomboy smiled back before she pet the bigger dog and fell asleep.

The next day soon came.

"How did it end up this way?" One boy asked Cherry.

"You remember, Atticus... The king made it this way..." Cherry said as she tried to think of a way to get them food for the day.

"Oh, right." Atticus sighed.

"Guys... I'm hungry..." Patch whined as he came to them. "Do we have any food?"

"None that I can find, Spot..." Cherry told the puppy. "We might have to beg."

"Great." Patch groaned.

"Sorry, Boy." Atticus told his dog.

'I have a feeling a song will soon start.' Patch thought to himself.

The biological siblings looked over as they tried to keep warm with the fire by the old orphanage that had shutdown for a while.

"Some folks say that life is cruel~" Yakko frowned.

"At the orphanage, they fed us inedible gruel~" Wakko added, taking out a bowl.

"We've slept on beds with springs that hurt~" Dot sang as she cracked her back.

"The faucets had cold running dirt." Atticus sang as he poured out a cup of what seemed to be dirt on the ground.

"Windows were broken and roof was leaky~" Patch sang as he showed broken windows as some icicles dripped out water.

"The walls were cracked, the floors were creaky~" Dot frowned as she stood by a crack against the building.

"They shut down the orphanage and now we know...~" Yakko added.

They all sighed together. "Those were the days. We miss it so~"

"And ever since then I've been feeling low~" Dot frowned as she sang at a low voice before coughing once.

Cherry frowned, showing concern for Dot.

"Another sub-zero morning~" Yakko sang as he tried to keep warm in his bed, but was still cold.

"And still, there's nothing to eat~" Dot frowned to the empty cupboards and shelves.

"My feet couldn't get much colder~" Cherry shivered as her feet were like ice cubes even with her shoes on.

"Our breath is our main source of heat~" Patch sang as he demonstrated.

"We're so far below the poverty line. We're off the graph~" Yakko sang as he showed a chart with the line going through a hole in the floor.

"But don't fret, guys, because things'll get better, In time, then you're gonna laugh~" Wakko smiled encouragingly. 

"HA!" The others mocked.

"Poverty and hunger are abound here~" A cat sang to a dog.

"Yeah, looks like a city dump~" The dog sang to her.

"There's only one job to be found here~" Dot sang as a mime was in the middle of the street before getting run over.

"The town needs a new speed bump~" Yakko replied.

"Acme Falls was a favorite paradise~" A man with glasses sang as he and a woman were driving a horse-drawn coach.

Happiest place on Earth~" A beautiful blonde woman sang.

"But the tax collector's avarice, Took us for all we're worth~" The townspeople all sang.

"It sucks." Cherry muttered out.

The tax collector and traffic cop are soon seen with lots of food.

"My coffers are overflowing!~" The tax collector smirked.

"All of our shelves are bare~" The butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker sulked.

"My profit margin is growing!~" The tax collector sang happily. 

"We're broke, it seems so unfair~" The trio frowned.

"Since around here, we can no longer cope~" The townspeople sang.

"Ya gotta cheer up, and never ever give up hope!~" Wakko sang with encouragement.

"All of the shops are closin'~" Yakko frowned as he stood in front of a going out of business sign with his sister.

"Things couldn't get much worse~" Dot frowned back.

"Even my nuts are frozen~" A young squirrel frowned as he showed a cube of ice that had nuts in it.

"Be careful with that last verse~" An older squirrel told him.

"Hey, step up und try our elixir!~" The doctor invited from his travel cart with the blonde woman. "It's good for what hurts!~"

"Whatever ails you, it can fix her!~" The nurse added.

"And it's great on desserts!~" The doctor smiled, demonstrating on a bowl of ice cream.

"Drat, the temperature's falling!~" A big brain mouse complained.

"I love when the weather is cool!~" A skinny dumb mouse smiled.

"A new Ice Age is calling~" The other mouse glared.

"Look, I can freeze my drool!~" The skinny mouse smiled as he held out his tongue and his drool froze solid.

"I have dreams of ruling the earth, yet here I sit watching Pinky make ice sculptures~" The other mouse sang out of annoyance.

"Out of spit!" The skinny mouse smiled stupidly, making one of a horse. "Narf!"

"This old tree is finished!" The old squirrel complained.

"Our acorn supply's gone, too." The young squirrel frowned to her.

"So for dinner, we're havin' creamed spinach!~" The older squirrel then smirked.

"All I can say is, 'Spew!'~" The younger squirrel gagged.

"As a town we're so down so we mope~" Dot, Cherry, Patch, and Yakko sang.

"You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!~" Wakko smiled.

Atticus looked somewhat inspired by Wakko's words.

"We can't cope!~" The townspeople sulked.

"You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!~" Wakko smiled.

"Are you a dope?!" Cherry glared.

"Nope!" Wakko smiled.

"Just cheer up and never give up hope, hope, hope! Yeah!~" Everyone sang with a smile.

Cherry rolled her eyes as she looked as though she had already given up any possible hope she had left.

And so the folks in Acme Falls hoped through the winter, they hoped through the spring, they hoped through the summer, and they hoped through the fall. But after a year of hoping, hope was running out for poor little Dot, who needed an operation. Cherry put a blanket over Dot as she looked quite sick and miserable. Dot began to cough a little. And while Yakko stayed behind to look after his sister with Cherry's help, Wakko went out into the world to seek his fortune. Wakko was about to get on the train to leave town.

"Wait, Wakko, you're not going alone." Atticus said as he came to the boy.

"You sure you wanna come?" Wakko asked.

"You better believe it." Atticus told him.

Patch even came over to join them.

"I should keep an eye on Dot..." Cherry said to the boys.

"That's a good idea." Patch nodded.

"I better stay too." Yakko agreed.

"We'll be back soon," Atticus smiled. "Don't give up hope."

"Like that's gonna work." Cherry muttered dryly.

"I promise things are going to get better." Atticus promised.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna puke." Cherry said.

"Love you too, Cherry." Atticus replied before going on the train with Wakko and Patch.

The train soon left with a smoky trail behind. And the town waited for Wakko, Atticus, and Patch's return. They waited through the winter, they waited through the spring, they waited through the summer, and they waited through the fall. And by the following winter, they were still waiting when a young mouse's fancy turned to romance.

"No, no, NO!" Cherry glared into the fourth wall. "We are not talking about that!"

Sorry, but we have to, it's part of the story.

"I'm not going there..." Cherry crossed her arms in annoyance. "You can't make me! You can't make me! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

Suddenly, we are shown a farm.

"He made me..." Cherry glowered.

The skinny and yet idiotic mouse soon came in the farm much to Cherry's dismay. "Oh, Pharfignewton, Pharfignewton!" Pinky called as he carried a bag. "Wherefore art thou, Pharfignewton?"

"Correction: this is going to make me puke!" Cherry glared in annoyance.

A horse soon came out and smiled down to the mouse.

"Oh, there for you art," Pinky smiled as he got on top of a bucket before bringing out a sugar cube. "And look, Narf!, I brought you a snacky wacky!"

"Who wrote this...?" Cherry grumbled, rubbing her temples out of frustration.

The horse licked up the treat, taking Pinky along with it, but had a silly smile much like the mouse.

"Tronsk! Feeding you is like taking a really smelly bath!" Pinky smiled as he nuzzled up with the horse.

"Pinky, I need you." A voice demanded.

"Pharfignewton, I didn't know you could talk." Pinky smiled at the white horse.

"Pinky, stop this foolishness." The voice growled.

"You know, Pharfignewton, you sound an little like Brain--Oof!" Pinky smiled before getting whacked on the head with a carrot top behind him. "Oh, and you bop like Brain, too!" He then turned around to see his fellow mouse. "Brain, hehe, we were just talking about you."

"I knew I would find you out here wasting time with this horse," Brain rolled his eyes. "Come!"

"Oh, but Pharfignewton and I have pledged our hearts to each other!" Pinky told him as he was being pulled away.

"Pinky, that is a horse. You are a mouse." Brain told him.

"Oh, Brain, don't be so intolerant!" Pinky pouted as the horse seemed to mirror his movements in the back. "Why can't the horses and the mice live together in harmony along with the fairies and the wood sprites and the bean sprouts?"

"I stand corrected, Pinky," Brain replied. "That is a horse. You are an imbecile."

"Thank you." Pinky smiled as the horse mirrored him again.

"Now, come, we must prepare for tonight." Brain told him.

"Why? What are we going to do tonight?" Pinky asked.

"Guess." Brain told him.

"Try to take over the world?" Pinky replied.

"Bingo!" Brain smiled as that was actually right.

"Egad, I love bingo! Narf! It's so much more fun than trying to take over--" Pinky smiled back as they walked off only to get hit again. "OOF!"

"Thank you so much for making come here," Cherry told the narrator. "Now can I return to the train station?"

"I don't see why not, off you go then," The narrator told Cherry. "I thought maybe you'd like some laughs away from the drama." 

"Oh, yes, equine rodent romance is so humorous..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Show me some more IF YOU DARE!" She was soon back at the train station.

"Will it kill you to smile?" The narrator asked.

"What's to smile about?" Cherry scoffed. "You better get on with the story before I come up there and give you a kick in the--"

The soon heard a train whistle in the distance.

"You're lucky that train whistle blew." Cherry glared up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dot woke up with a gasp and Yakko soon joined her and the people of Acme Falls soon noticed this as well.

"Oh-ho the train bringing Atticus, Patch, and Wakko is a-rollin' down the track!~" Yakko smiled.

"I'm sure that is train my brother and friends are on!~" Dot added.

"Wakko, Atticus, and Patch went to see the world, now they're coming back~" Four townspeople sang.

"I've missed them every day since they've been gone~" Dot sang.

"They went to seek their fortune and now they've returned~" A female mink sang.

"Bringing back the treasures of everything they've learned~" The cat sang.

"Oh-ho the train with my brother and friends are a-comin' closer~" Dot sang happily.

"Hope it's enough." Cherry said.

"Hi!" Wakko smiled as he came out with Atticus and Patch.

"Hooray!" The crowd cheered.

"What'd you bring me?" Cherry asked.

"Our friends of Acme Falls, we present you our fortune: a ha'penny." Atticus told everyone as Wakko showed a coin.

"A ha'penny?" Cherry deadpanned. "How do you know it isn't fake?"

Yakko checked it out before smiling. "It's real!"

"Well, I'll be darned." Cherry said.

"They have a whole ha'penny!" The scientist beamed.

"Hooray!" The whole crowd cheered.

"We've got a ha'penny today!~" Atticus, Patch, and Wakko smiled.

"They've got a a ha'penny, hooray!~" Cherry, Dot, and Yakko sang.

"How did you three do it?~" The scientist asked Atticus, Wakko, and Patch.

"All work and no play~" Wakko replied while Atticus and Patch nodded.

"They chopped wood~" Dot smiled.

"They chopped suey~" Yakko added.

"We pitched horse shoes and hay~" Atticus sang.

They soon walked up to a cow that was in a train car. Cherry smiled nervously to the cow as she approached it.

"They milks jokes and cows for their fee~" Yakko sang.

"It was more than I thought it would be~" Wakko replied.

"An entire full year's salary!~" Three townspeople sang.

"And now we have a ha'penny!~" Patch sang as Wacko held out the coin.

"They've got a ha'penny today~" The crowd sang happily. "They've got a ha'penny, hooray!~"

"All those days of hard work and here's your reward!~" Cherry, Dot, and Yakko told them.

"Now there's nothing in this world that we can't afford!~" Atticus, Patch, and Wakko smiled.

"You can buy any toys you pick!~" Dot sang as she showed a jack-in-the-box.

"Or eat as many candy until you're sick!~" Yakko sang as he smiled.

"Plus a gourmet meal for monsieurs~" A chef smiled to them.

"And still you'd never be poor!~" Cherry, Dot, and Yakko sang.

"Because he's got a ha'penny today! He's got a ha'penny hooray!~" The crowd cheered.

They were soon in front of the water tower.

"Our water tower shanty we can finally repair~," Wakko smiled with Atticus and Patch. "I can even buy my brother some new underwear. It's like I won the lottery!~"

"Because they've got a ha'penny!~" The crowd sang.

"We'll buy burgers at the butcher's and blintzes and the baker's, groceries at the grocer's, season tickets for the Lakers!~" Wakko sang as they had a brief montage of this.

"You can buy my new elixir!~" The scientist suggested.

"You can buy it by the bucket~" The woman next to him sang.

The siblings looked like they were going to throw up.

"There's just one little problem." Dot spoke up.

"It's lousy, you should chuck it!" Yakko suggested.

"It's so to believe it really happened to we, We're going shopping with our ha'penny!~" Wakko sang to Atticus and Patch.

"They're going shopping with their ha'penny!~" The crowd sang, unaware that they were being watched by the sheriff who was the sheriff who went off to inform the tax collector.

"So, what're you gonna buy?" Cherry asked. "Burgers? Basketball tickets? Uh... Your best friend her own room?"

"I think I know what we should do..." Atticus replied. He soon whispered the suggestion to Wakko before they continued the song.

"But first there's one important thing that I have to choose," Wakko smiled. "My sister has been ailing quite a lot."

"We don't exactly know what she has got~" Yakko sang.

"You plan to spend your ha'penny on what?~" The crowd asked.

"An operation to save my sister Dot!~" Wakko replied.

"To cure what ever problem she's got! An operation for his sister Dot!~" The crowd sang.

"Surprised these people didn't get selfish." Cherry muttered slightly.

"It's a present to her from us all because we've a got a ha'penny~" Wakko sang.

"Because they've got a ha'penny!~" The crowd sang. "In the village that's called Acme, they're going shopping! So let's get hopping! They're going shopping with their ha'penny!~" 

Everyone soon cheered for Wakko, Atticus, and Patch.

"And we're all thrilled for your good fortune," The tax collector soon appeared. "Now, about your taxes."

"Plotz!" Cherry glared.

The crowd soon groaned about the taxes.

"Taxes?" Wakko asked.

"What taxes?" Atticus and Patch added.

"Well, let's take out your tax forms and see," Plotz smirked as he began to write out a form as they stood in front of him. "First we total your income and calculate your deductions for the year. how many dependents, include city, county, state, and federal taxes including license fees. Ooh, hoo, that takes you up into a whole new tax bracket! The king will be absolutely delighted."

"The king is a jerk!" Patch barked.

"He really is." Atticus agreed.

"Oh, good! That qualifies you for the 'Calling The King a Jerk' tax." Plotz smirked.

"Huh?" Wakko frowned.

"Then add property tax, sales tax, excise tax, stamp tax, tea and thumb tax, shipping and handling, multiplied by your shoe size, and you owe a grand total of exactly one ha'penny." Plotz then told them before confiscating the coin. 

"Hey! You made up that the king is jerk tax!" Cherry glared at the tax collector.

"Yeah!" Patch barked.

"Oh, you're such a funny girl... Too bad that won't help you in your own taxes," Plotz smirked, pinching her cheek much to her mild annoyance before riding off. "Your federal government thanks you!" 

"Hey!" Wakko pouted.

"We can't let him do that to Wakko, Atticus, and Patch!" Yakko glared. "It's unfair! We have to stick together and stop them!" 

"Uh, Yakko?" Cherry gulped as the guards circled them.

"Uhhh, or not..." Yakko smiled nervously before pulling the mime over. "If you have any questions, just talk to my lawyer. He'll explain everything."

They all then dashed away, leaving the mime alone at the mercy of the guards, and which wasn't mercy at all as the guards attacked him.

Night time came sooner than anyone knew it.

"So much for Wakko's ha'penny~," The cat sang drearily as she wandered through the trash with the dog. "Now Acme Falls is back in misery~"

"Should I? Or do you wanna carve?~" The older squirrel asked the younger squirrel about their spinach dinner.

"Frankly, I'd just as soon starve!~" The younger squirrel complained. 

The scientist and his last friend were soon seen by a fire.

"I'm starting to feel the stress!~" The scientist sang alone before singing with her. "Acme Falls is ha'penniless!~"

Meanwhile, the others were getting ready to wind down for the night, but especially the youngest.

"Alright, Dot, time for bed." Cherry smiled softly. 

"Okay." Dot said softly.

Cherry soon went to put Dot to sleep and tuck her like a surrogate mother. 

"Ready for your favorite bedtime story?" Atticus asked Dot. 

"Uh-huh." Dot smiled.

"Okay," Yakko smiled back before smirking. "There once was a man from Nantucket--"

"Not that story!" Dot and Cherry glared.

"Look, it's late, go to sleep." Yakko told his sister.

"Oh, Yakko, you know she can't sleep without the story." Cherry told him.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me the story, please?" Dot asked with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Yakko, tell her the story." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, alright," Yakko sighed to them before smirking to his little sister. "But then it's lights out. Deal?"

"Deal." Dot smiled.

"Okay, once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had two sons." Yakko soon began.

"But they wanted a daughter too." Dot smiled.

"Right." Atticus nodded.

"So they planted a garden all over the kingdom, and on the first day of spring every flower in that garden bloomed," Yakko then continued. "And out of the prettiest flower came--" 

"Me!" Dot beamed.

"Yup. And so the knight and his bride, Mom and Dad, took you home," Yakko smiled to her. "And every night at bedtime they're come in and say, 'Who's the cutest girl?' and you'd say..."

"I am." Dot smiled back.

"And then they'd ask 'how'd you get so cute?' And you'd say..." Yakko smiled back.

"I was born that way." Dot smiled back, although smugly this time.

Cherry hid a small giggle as that was quite cute and funny.

"And they'd say, 'Tell us your name, young lady,' and you'd say..." Yakko then said.

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca the Third," Dot smiled as she began to get sleepy. "But you can call me Dot."

"And then they'd ask 'Can we call you Dottie?' And you'd say..." Yakko smiled back.

"No, just Dot," Dot replied, sounding firm. "Call me Dottie, and you die."

"And Mom and Dad would laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and they'd tickle you, and then you'd laugh." Yakko smiled as he began to tickle Dot.

Dot giggled to that before she coughed a bit during her laughter.

"And you'd sleep with a great big smile in your heart." Yakko smiled as he placed the blanket over her.

Dot let out another cough. "I like that story."

"Good night, Sis..." Yakko smiled as he tucked her in for the night and came towards his brother as they all left her alone for her to sleep.

"How is she?" Wakko asked.

"Not great," Yakko replied, breaking the fourth wall as he closed the blanket blinds. "Those acting lessons never really sunk in."

Wakko gave a weird look before explaining. "No, I mean her health."

"Oh, well, who knows?" Yakko shrugged as he closed the blinds.

"If only we had earned more." Patch frowned.

"Hey, you did your best, guys," Yakko comforted. "We'll pay for her operation some other way."

"I guess..." Wakko sighed as he went to sit down by the bed spring instrument he sort of made.

"You three turning in?" Yakko asked.

"To what?" Atticus asked.

"Good question," Yakko replied before going to sleep. "See you in the morning."

"Night, guys." Cherry said.

"'Night." Wakko said as he sat alone, strumming the bed springs.

Cherry held her stomach as it growled and she groaned softly as they couldn't find much food today. Wakko, Atticus, and Patch soon looked up at the night sky.

"Twinkle, twinkle, wishing star, how I wonder where you are~" Wakko began to sing. "Out in space so bright and clear, can you see me way down here?~"

"Hmm... I wonder." Patch said.

Wakko wondered himself before going back to his little song. "Let me pick the star that's right and pick the wishing star tonight. Like finding a needle in a haystack - eenie meenie minie Moe and Jack! Wishing star, please hear my plea, grant one wish, one wish for me~"

One star glowed brighter than the others in the night.

"Uh-oh, I think I broke something." Wakko frowned.

"Then why do I have a good feeling about this?" Patch smiled.

The star soon went down to the water tower.

The boys flinched from the bright light.

"Who are you?" Atticus asked.

"I'm your Desire Fulfillment Facilitator." A balding dull man in a fairy outfit told them.

"Our what?" Patch asked.

"Well, I used to be called the Good Fairy but that sounds so old-fashioned." The fairy replied dully.

"Oh." The boys said to him.

"So I'm your Desire Fulfillment Facilitator, but everyone calls me Pip." The fairy said before waving his magic wand.

"Nice to meet you, Pip." Wakko said as he shook hands with the fairy.

"The pleasure's likewise," Pip replied as they shook hands and he spoke in a rather slow and monotone voice. "And may I be the first to congratulate you, Wakko Warner, with your friends, Atticus and Patch. You did it. Out of all the stars in the sky, you selected the one and only wishing star."

"We did?" Wakko asked as Pip didn't seem to let go.

"Absolutely. I've been waiting centuries for someone to choose the right one," Pip replied as he seemed to be in his own little world. "Must be this clear country air. Oh yeah. Look at that. You just don't get visibility like this in the city."

"You don't say." Atticus said as he and Patch tried to get Wakko's hand free.

"Your request for a wish has brought me here," Pip continued to drone on. "Now you can have any wish you want."

"You mean besides wishing you'd let go of my hand?" Wakko asked.

"Yes, besides that. The wishing star is ready," Pip replied dully. "Are you ready to make your wish?"

"We're ready." Patch said.

"Then here goes..." Pip said as he cast his magic.

The cat and dog from earlier soon noticed this. A familiar other cat and mouse seemed to join them.

"Me-yow!" The female cat yelped. "What is that?"

"Dunno, definitely don't know, yeah, yeah, definitely." The dog replied.

The star soon landed far away.

"Now, go make your wish." Pip told them.

"What do you mean, go?" Wakko asked.

"To where the star landed," Pip explained. "Wishes need to be made in person."

"No kidding?" Atticus asked.

"It's in the manual. And I quote, 'The one who touches the fallen star first will be granted one wish'." Pip informed as he took out a handbook.

"That sounds easy enough." Wakko smiled.

"Funny. I thought it would land a lot closer. Oh, well," Pip said as he took a look before shaking their hands briefly and waved his magic wand as even he began to sing. "Bon voyage. Have a safe journey. And remember, You gotta cheer up and never give up hope!~"

"We won't mope!~" Wakko, Atticus, and Patch sang.

"Just cheer up~" Pip sang as they all flew together.

"And never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope! Yeah!~" Atticus, Patch, Pip, and Wakko all sang as they flew before coming right back down.

"Ciao." Pip waved to them as he soon flew away.

Yakko, Cherry, and Dot seemed to have woken up.

"You'll never guess what just happened!" Wakko smiled to them.

"Try us, we're gullible." Yakko smirked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cherry added.

Dot smiled politely, eagerly waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Do you believe in miracles?" Atticus smiled.

Wakko, Atticus, and Patch began to tell them everything.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Cherry said.

"We'll show you first thing in the morning." Wakko smiled to her.

"That's right." Patch nodded.

They soon went back to sleep until the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the next morning came, they all rushed out. "We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star! We're heading off to seek our dream come true! It's waiting right out there, the answer to our prayer~" They began to sing as they got ready to start a new adventure.

"A wish for free~" Atticus smiled.

"Hey, you might be a multimillionaire!~" Cherry, Dot, and Yakko sang as they brought out what looked like a gift card.

"That's why we're off to seek our destiny together!~" The group sang altogether.

"It's one for all~" Atticus sang.

"And all for one~" Wakko sang.

"Times six!~" Dot sang.

"Who cares about the stuff we lack?~" The group sang as they came to get their own vehicle which was like a giant sled boat to fit all of them inside. "We're on our way and we won't be back~"

"Until we find that star~" Patch and Wakko sang as they pointed to where the star landed.

"Gee, it looks kinda far~" Dot and Cherry sang.

"Too bad we don't have a car~" Atticus and Yakko sang as they were on the giant sled boat as one of them held a wooden steering wheel.

"Oh, what the hey, we're on our way to find the wishing star!~" The group sang as the horse seemed to look at them in concern and curiosity. "We're leaving Acme Falls to find the wishing star! And when we do our troubles are gonna be through. It's just around the bend, it's where the mountains end. We're packing our load, we're hitting the road, let's sing it together again, hey, hey! We wanna be the first to touch the wishing star! We're northward bound, we're leaving town today!~" They then began to push the sled boat out so that they could get to the wishing star to have their very own wish come true.

Everyone else in town seemed to overhear this and wondered where the group was going.

"We're taking a stand!~" Yakko smiled.

"We're taking a vow!~" Wakko sang.

"This is the place~" Dot sang.

"The moment is now!~" The group sang. "We, Cherry, Atticus, Patch, Yakko, Wakko and Dot! We're giving it all we got!~"

"We're coming so ready or not!~" Cherry and Dot sang.

"Today's the day, we're on our way to find the wishing star!~" The group all sang as they began their journey.

Everyone soon came out of their homes which would continue the song.

"Hey, what's up, what's all the noise?" The scientist asked.

"Those kids, their dog, the Warner girl and Warner boys." The candlestick maker said.

"They're gather round in the village square." The chef added.

"They're saying there's something way out there." The candlestick maker added.

"Something weird and something strange!" The female mink commented.

"Beyond the farthest mountain range!" The men added.

"What are you saying?" The scientist asked.

"What do you mean?" The nurse added.

"It's something no one's ever seen!" The crowd called out.

"What the story?" The grey female cat asked Yakko.

"What's the fuss?" The dog next to her asked.

"We're about to leave, and that's because~" Yakko began.

"We're on our way to the wishing star!~" Dot concluded.

"The wishing star?~" The scientist and nurse both asked.

"What is that?~" Brain asked.

"Haven't you heard?~" Pinky asked Brain.

"There's no such thing, it's too absurd!~" Brain told him.

"What's the story?~" The old squirrel asked.

"What's the dish?~" The young squirrel added.

"Touch the star and you get one wish!~" Wakko told them.

"You get one wish when you touch the star?~" The scientist asked.

"Where's it at?~" The old squirrel added.

"Is it way out far?~" The young squirrel added.

"It could be, but we just don't know~" Cherry shrugged.

"But we'll soon find out because we're gonna go~" Atticus said.

"To the wishing star!~" The group sang.

"To the wishing star!" The chorus sang.

"It's something weird and so bizarre, it fell to earth from way up far!~" The group sang.

"They're on their way to the wishing star!~" The chorus sang to them.

"The wishing star! Oh, yes, we are! On our way, so we'll say 'Bonsoir!'~" The group sang as they got ready to leave. "Ciao, you guys, and au revoir! Now we're off to the wishing star!~"

"Oh, yes, it's true; the Warners and their friends are on their way to the wishing star!~" The crowd sang.

"They'll be rich as a king or czar!~" The scientist sang.

"When they get their wish from the wishing star!~" The crowd sang.

"We looked up in the sky last night and all the stars were shining bright, and we wished we may and we wished we might just have the wish we wished last night!~" Atticus, Patch, and Wakko sang.

"They looked up in the sky last night and all the stars were shining bright, and we wished we may and we wished we might just have the wish we wished last night!~" The crowd sang.

"Then right there before our eyes we saw a light up in the skies, the wishing star lit up the night and then exploded really bright!~" Wakko smiled before getting wore out from the explanation. "It fell to Earth and it came on down in a great big piece that hit the ground. And then some fairy said to us, 'Whoever gets there first, you see, just touch the star, that's all you do, and then you get your wish come true'!~"

"Touch the star, that's all you do and then you get your wish come true!~" The crowd echoed.

"Wait, now. Let me get this straight, now," The scientist said to the boys. "You mean whoever gets there first can have a wish all to himself?"

Patch nodded and where this caused both the scientist and his lady friend soon rushed to their wagon.

"We have to go now, because we know now that upon the person who gets to the wishing star first and the wish belongs to me!~" The female grey cat told them as she and her dog friend took off.

"We've got to run now, before they're done now, so we can get a big head start and beat the others to the punch!~" The squirrels added before running off.

"I can't be slow now~" The guard even added.

"We have to go now!" The village men added.

"And I have got to get there first because~" The female mink added, dashing off as a geeky looking wolf was trying to give her a bouquet of flowers, but she wasn't interested in him.

Atticus saw that coming and knew what the geeky looking wolf would wish for.

"That wish belongs to me!~" The crowd sang.

"I knew this would happen..." Cherry said, not singing as it seemed like everybody in Acme Falls looked anxious to get to the wishing star before anyone else would.

"Belongs to me~" The scientist told everyone.

"Belongs to me~" The old squirrel sang.

Cherry rolled her eyes as everyone got into an argument, including a giant chicken which made her flip out. 

"It all belongs to me!" Plotz glared before riding off with the policeman. "Let's roll~"

"We better hurry." Atticus said.

"You have to sing." The narrator told Cherry.

"No singing!" Cherry complained. "NO MORE SINGING!" 

"Either sing or I'll make you sing." The narrator threatened.

"You wouldn't dare." Cherry glared. Something soon happened to Cherry.

"Uh... Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"But we're gonna get there first, you see, the one who gets there first will be in a super wagon, wrapped and bowed, then on the snow it's gonna blow!~" Cherry soon sang. "It has a sail, it's like a sleigh. Look out world, we're on our way!~" She then glared to the narrator. "Whoever you are, I hate you." she then growled. 

The scientist began to have trouble getting the horse out. "Pharfignewton, come on, scurry!~" He told his horse.

"Time to go, we've got to hurry!" The nurse told him.

"Farewell to my life-long mate!~" Pinky frowned and blew his nose sadly to the leaving horse.

"Pinky needs a mousey date~" Brain scoffed. 

The tax collector's coach soon began to rush through the town.

"On the road, can't stop us now, through the town the oxen plow!~" The townspeople sang.

"Clear the way, you stupid mime!" Plotz glared, running the mime over.

"He gets trampled all the time~" The townspeople frowned to the mime. 

"It's over here and over there all the way down the snowy trail!~" The group sang as they kept going.

"Through the trees is plenty quick~" The old squirrel sang.

"We can go by pogo stick~" The young squirrel smiled.

"Pinky, are you pondering exactly what I'm pondering?" Brain asked.

"I think so, Brain, but just how will we get the weasel to hold still?" Pinky replied.

"No, that wish is all we need, our plan could finally succeed!" Brain told him. 

We are soon seen the group still in the lead going from left to right.

"Onwards through the snow and drifts, onwards towards the mountain cliffs~" The group sang through the snow.

"The one who finds that wishing star will soon be eating caviar~" Plotz smirked eagerly.

"Und that my friend is going to be no one else except for me!~" The scientist sang, coming right beside him before ending up ahead of him. 

"This is definitely gonna be our golden opportunity!~" The female grey cat sang from the back of the wagon.

"We're going to get that wish, you see~" The men sang.

"The star belongs to me!~" The women sang.

"No, no, the star belongs to me!~" The men argued.

"No, no, the star belongs to me!~" The women argued back. 

"To me!~" Everyone sang.

"I've got to get to the wishing star~" Half of the people sang.

"I hope it's near and not too far!~" The cat and dog sang.

"Gotta be first to the wishing star!~" The chorus sang.

"Here we are. My love and all the rest have gone to find the wishing star~" Pinky sang.

"You'll find that they won't get too far, for we will get there first~" Brain sang.

"Oh, well that's different then, isn't it? Tronsk!" Pinky replied. 

The old and young squirrel are seen began to jump from tree-to-tree.

"I've got to get to the wishing star, we're doing really good so far!~" The townspeople sang.

"Out of my way, whoever you are!" Plotz glared at the scientist and his nurse.

"I'm gonna get to the wishing star!~" The crowd chorused.

"Wishing!~" The scientist and his lady friend sang.

"Wishing!~" The cat and dog sang.

"Wishing~" Everyone else sang until some of them seemed to go off of a cliff and end up in a huge pile of snow.

"The wishing~" The group sang together.

"The wishing star!" The town added.

"Maybe we should've kept this our little secret." Dot told the others. 

"Ya think?" Cherry deadpanned.

"The wishing star!~" Everyone sang.

"What a bunch of losers," Plotz chuckled as he got away with his minion only to be stopped which surprised him and he came out to see what the hold-up was. "Gah! Ralph! What are you stopping for?" 

"Duh, we got company." The guard told him.

"What?" Plotz asked before he saw who it was.

"All the king's horses and all the king's menses." Ralph told him once they were surrounded. 

"Ah, hi, fellas, are we in some kind of trouble or something?" Plotz smiled nervously at the king's men.

Guns were soon pointed at him.

"HA!" Dot smirked as she and the others saw this. "Look who got pinched for speeding."

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer tax collector." Yakko smirked.

"Now let's get back on the road and get back to getting to the wishing star first." Atticus said.

"Bah... Wishes..." Cherry muttered.

"What's her problem?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, Patch... I don't know..." Atticus sighed as Cherry walked off first.

They soon went back on the road and it was kind of a fun sleigh ride through the hills in the snow, and where everyone else soon began to join after them.

"Sailing through the slush in a wind-blown wagon sled, down the road we mush, Dot is still in bed!~" The group except for Dot sang.

"I'm getting really bored~," Dot sighed. "I read this magazine, if we don't get there soon, I think I'm gonna scream~" 

"Oh, wishing star, from afar, Dot is getting worse!~" The group sang. "Be a sport and grant our wish or we'll sing another verse!~"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Cherry begged.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at a cottage, the tomboy from earlier smiled as the little girl was building a snowman outside. The big dog from two nights ago looked at his bowl not having food in it neither did the tiny dog's bowl so they just tossed their bowls to the side.

"Oh, Mindy darling?~" The woman called.

"Hi, lady!" Mindy smiled up to her.

"I'm Mom, call me Mom." The woman told her.

"Okay, lady." Mindy smiled. 

"Mindy, this is your mom, please call her 'Mom'." The tomboy girl told her.

"Okay, Mo." Mindy smiled to her.

"Yes, thank you, Monique." The woman replied.

"You call me Mo!" The tomboy whined to that.

"Now Mindy hon, I need you and Monique to take this fresh marionberry pie over to Grandma at the retirement village," The woman told the little girl, giving her a giant picnic basket. "If she doesn't have her sweets by 4:00, she starts doing wheelies on the shuffleboard court. And Buttons and Angel, you go along with the girls." 

Buttons seemed to whine as he and Angel were hungry.

"You can both eat when you get back." Mindy's mother dismissed them.

The dogs seemed to growl at her.

"Don't you sass me!" Mindy's mother scolded. 

"Buttons and Angel go 'Grr'." Mindy giggled. 

"I promise you two can eat when we get back." Mo smiled at the dogs.

"Just make sure Mindy gets home safely." Mindy's mother told them all. 

Angel and Buttons barked with a salute.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Mo complained since Mindy's mother wasn't very good at being a mother to her own child.

"I'd do it myself, but I'm too busy baking cookies for the Seven Dwarfs." Mindy's mother replied.

"Of course you are." Mo deadpanned. 

"You know how much Mindy's uncles love my chocolate chips." Mindy's mom told her.

"Bye, lady." Mindy waved to her mother.

"Call me Mom," Mindy's mother sighed as she went inside of the house. "Busy, busy Mom."

"Okay, Bumblebee Lady, I love you, buh-bye!" Mindy smiled and waved. 

"Wish us luck." Mo waved at Mindy's mom.

"Good luck, Monique, bye, hon." Mindy's mother waved as she went inside.

Mo rolled her eyes at her feminine name being used because she hated it to so much. Angel and Buttons both whined hungrily.

"Look! Pie for Angel and Buttons!" Mindy smiled, giving them the pie which was big enough to share. 

Mo was sure that giving the pie to the dogs was fine and that Mindy's grandmother could stand a day or so without a pie.

"Good puppies." Mindy smiled to the dogs.

Angel and Buttons smiled back and they soon began to eat the pie together.

"Hurry up, Aunt Slappy!" A voice called from the tree tops. 

Mo looked around at the source of the voice and soon saw that it was squirrels.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your fur on." The older squirrel told her young nephew.

The younger squirrel seemed to do a Tarzan yell and his aunt tried to copy him, but it seemed to be hard on her.

"No, Mindy, you can't keep the squirrels." Mo told the young girl. 

"Are you okay, Aunt Slappy?" The young squirrel asked his aunt.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Slappy groaned. "Just as soon as I cough up my lung."

"C'mon! At this rate, we'll be at the wishing star in no time!" The young squirrel smiled to her. 

"Wishing star?" Mo wondered before humming and getting an idea of what to do. "Hmm..."

"Yeah, like I told ya, Skippy," Slappy smiled to him. "We take the high road and they take the low road and we'll reach the wishing star before them!~"

"But sad is me heart until we meet again by the bonny, bonny falls of old Acme~" Skippy sang along.

"We definitely gotta get you some singing lessons!" Slappy scoffed. 

"Oh, yeah, look who's talking." Skippy smirked as he walked to the next branch.

"Hey, hey, cheap shot. I'm old, very old." Slappy scolded as she followed him. 

"Oh please, like you could sing when you were young?" Skippy smirked.

"Better than that." Slappy glared.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a break." Skippy replied. 

"Come on, Mindy; we're going to follow the funny Squirrely Wuirrley's." Mo smiled.

"Funny squirrely wuirrelys!" Mindy smiled back and giggled.

'Well, I'll give Mindy's mom one thing, she's quite the baker." Angel commented as she and Buttons finished the pie. 

They both soon noticed that Mindy and Mo were gone and which made them panic. They rushed to find and sniff out the girls. Mo carried Mindy on her shoulders like a piggy back ride as they climbed the trees carefully to catch up with the squirrels. Buttons and Angel soon looked and saw the girls up in the trees and soon panicked as they rushed up one of the trees to try and get them down except forgetting one thing.

"Silly doggies," Mindy giggled. "Puppies can't climb trees!"

"You guys stay home; I'll look after Mindy." Mo smiled as she carried Mindy. 

Buttons and Angel frowned before looking down and panicked as they tried to stay up and even held their front paws out to the girls to pull them out before they fell to the ground.

"Ooh... That's gonna leave a mark..." Mo groaned as she continued to travel with Mindy. "Bless them for trying though."

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Mindy smiled and waved down to the dogs as she rode on Mo's back. 

Mo smiled to Mindy before glancing in the air. "Are those two mice in the sky?" she asked herself. "No, it can't be..." But unknown to her, it was mice and where one of them was smarter than the other and where the other mouse was idiotic.

The two mice eventually, and I do mean eventually, flew past a certain castle.

One blonde woman seemed to be scrubbing the floor, looking very exhausted and worn out while another blonde woman was forced to join the new king, Salazar, into his hot tub. Ralph and Plotz were soon forced in by the guards until they fell to the floor from the rough handling. 

"Sire, they're here." The first blonde woman told the king.

"So I see..." King Salazar replied as he had his arm around the other blonde woman. "Baron von Plotz. What a pleasure."

"Oh, no, sir, the pleasure is ours." Plotz smiled nervously.

Salazar soon snapped his fingers and stood up to get his robe on before looking over to the woman who was in the tub with him. "You might as well go for right now, just remember, you have to answer my offer one way or another."

"Yes, sir." The blonde woman frowned as she soon came out next, taking her own robe and looked like she was going to cry. 

The first blonde woman kept scrubbing the floor as she was curious about the star they had heard about.

"I hear of a star, brighter than my very countenance." King Salazar told the two men.

"Oh! Heh, that's hard to believe, Sire." Plotz smiled nervously.

"You seem to believe it, Plotz!" King Salazar glared darkly. "My guards found the two of you racing toward it!"

"We was?" Ralph asked stupidly. 

"Don't play stupid with me!" King Salazar glared at Ralph.

"Uh, K, whatcha wanna play then?" Ralph asked, taking out a deck of cards.

"Nothing! Just tell me about the star!" King Salazar glared and soon went behind his changing panel. 

The two women begged the two men to not tell the king as they didn't want him to know while the rest of them would.

"Well, it's uh, big and uh, shiny." Plotz said.

"And, and big, too!" Ralph added.

"A-And kind of shiny!"

"Duh, and uh, big?"

The two women face-palmed as they knew that wouldn't be enough for King Salazar and where they were right as he snapped his fingers for his men to point their guns at the two babbling men.

"And the first person to touch the star gets one wish!" Plotz soon admitted out of fear as he held onto Ralph.

"One wish? Who could ask for anything more?" King Salazar smirked as he approached them. "Now, Baron, what would you wish for beyond the joy of serving me?"

The blonde maid woman seemed to take out her locket which had a picture of a baby girl inside with tears in her eyes. "To be reunited with my child..." she then whispered quietly so that he wouldn't hear that. 

The blonde woman in the robe frowned as she knew how the maid felt.

"Oh, you know, the regular stuff. Queen Mora, a weekend in Branston, Missouri." Plotz listed.

"Ooh! Andy Wamses has a place there!" Ralph replied.

"Oh, yes, I like him." Plotz agreed.

"Or perhaps you were simply rushing off to secure the star for your king?" King Salazar suggested as he polished a gun. 

The blonde woman soon gulped out of fear for the two men.

"Yes! Better, good, I-I like that," Plotz smiled nervously. "Th-That's it, good thinking! Right. Secure the star for you. Yes. Exactly."

"Good. We see eye-to-eye," King Salazar said, taking them to the telescope. "Now let me show you the fly in the ointment."

"Duh, that's not a fly, sir." Ralph replied. 

The two blonde women soon went to go out alone.

"Emily, I need to go out for help..." The maid told the other woman. "We can't risk you going out. Salazar will kill your husband if you're missing or if you say no into marrying him by the deadline." 

"I understand." Emily said.

"Wish me luck." The other woman hugged her with tears in her eyes and soon grabbed her cloak and ran out the door.

"Good luck, my friend." Emily frowned as she went out of the palace without anyone else knowing. 

"I want you to look through the telescope." King Salazar told Plotz and Ralph.

Emily soon came back in to avoid suspicion as her close friend escaped. The two men soon took a look before seeing a group of familiar kids and their dog.

"Look! It's those kids from the village!" Plotz realized.

"Yes, the Warners and their friends." The evil king glared.

"Can I see through the telescope next?" Emily asked.

Before either of the men could answer....

"NO!" King Salazar told her which made her shiver. "They're on their way to go and touch the wishing star! Those kids are gonna be rich, but what about me?~"

"I don't know!" Plotz smiled nervously.

"You'd better bet I'll be getting there first and if I don't your life'll be cursed!~" King Salazar demanded. "So wish that the wish will wind up belonging to me!~"

"I wish..." Ralph prayed.

"I want it so much!~" King Salazar glared at them. "I've gotta go touch that wishing star!~"

"Okay! Okay!" Plotz replied nervously.

"They're getting ahead!~" King Salazar glared out into the landscape. "They'll get it instead of me!~"

"Duh." Ralph said out of stupidity.

"You've got to be quick! You've got to be fast! You've got to beat out the rest of the cast to get to that star and capture that wish for me!~" King Salazar told them firmly.

The group was still sledding through the snow.

"We're on our way today to find the wishing star!~" Cherry and Dot sang as they sat together, though Dot was mostly lying down.

"To get there first!~" Yakko and Atticus sang as they handled the steering.

"We're on our way to have our dream come true!~" Cherry and Dot beamed.

"Got to find it!" Patch and Wakko sang.

"It's there, somewhere~" Cherry sang.

"We're needy, we're not greedy~" The boys sang.

"That wish, you see!~" The girls sang.

"Belongs to we!~" Wakko beamed.

"So out of the way 'cuz we gotta be~" Yakko sang.

"The first in line to try and go find the wishing star!~" Dot sang.

"It's over the mountains and the hills!~" Atticus and Patch sang.

"It's all for one and one for all!~" Cherry sang.

"And all for one times three plus three~" The group all sang. 

"We're taking a stand, we're making a vow~," King Salazar sang with Ralph and Plotz after they looked through the telescope. "This is the place, the moment is now!~"

"This is our golden opportunity!~" Plotz and Ralph sang.

"The wishing star belongs to three!~" They all sang at first.

"Me, myself, and I~" King Salazar sang as he left the two men.

Emily soon looked through the telescope, seeing the kids and gasped to one of them as they seemed familiar to her.

"Your job, baron, is to keep those villagers from getting to the star by any means necessary!" King Salazar demanded once he was alone with the two men.

"Yes, sir!" Plotz and Ralph saluted before starting to leave.

"Oh, and that group of kids and their dog?" King Salazar then said.

"Yes, sir?" Plotz replied.

"I don't want them showing up at the wishing star." King Salazar replied.

"I'll slow them down, sir." Plotz told him.

"You're not catching my drift." King Salazar shook his head.

"Well I'll try steering them off course." Plotz told him nervously.

"I don't want to see them again.... Alive." King Salazar told him firmly at the last word.

Emily gasped as she heard that.

"But they're just kids!" Plotz told the king. "How much trouble can they be?"

"You have no idea. So don't think of them as kids, Baron," King Salazar replied before returning to Emily's side and held her in his arm, a bit eagerly. "Think of them as the dearly departed. Or you'll be likewise! Understood?"

"Clear as crystal, sir." Plotz gulped.

"THEN GO!" King Salazar demanded.

"We're gone!" Plotz yelped as he ran off with Ralph.

"You're almost out of time, dear... Are you going to marry me?" King Salazar smirked to Emily.

Emily gulped as she didn't have a choice because she knew what would happen if she said no, but she also knew that the kids and Patch were in danger.

"Well?" King Salazar asked. "I wouldn't want an unfortunate accident to happen to your ex-husband."

Emily stared at the floor in dismay.

"So what is your answer?" King Salazar smirked.

Emily let out a small sigh. "Yes, King Salazar... I will become your Queen." she then said, though she really didn't want to say that.

"Excellent choice, my dear." King Salazar smirked.

Emily held her face as she looked like she was going to break down into tears.

Ralph and Plotz soon left and the two came into the dining hall together. 

"At least Patrick will live..." Emily whispered to herself.

Ralph and Plotz soon rushed to their coach and soon took off.

"Send the northern army to secure the area where the star fell." King Salazar told his Captain of the Guard.

"Yes, sir!" The Captain replied.

"Make sure that no one touches that star but me, understood?" King Salazar asked his Captain of the Guard.

"Understood, sir!" The Captain replied.

"And prepare my train for travel." King Salazar then said.

"Very good, sir," The Captain nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Fetch me the rats with wings." King Salazar then added.

"Yes, sir." The Captain bowed before leaving.

Emily already knew who the evil king meant. The Captain soon came back with a cage and uncovered it as the pigeons seemed to be fighting each other.

"Cheese it, it's the boss." The grey pigeon told the other two.

The other pigeons soon settled down and they all bowed and saluted to the evil king. "Your Majesty!"

"Shush, you bizarre, chattering squabs!" King Salazar snarled.

"Uh, technically, Your Highness, we're pigeons." The bi-colored eye pigeon replied.

"You are disgusting rats with wings; you'll do as I say or I'll feed you to my puppies!" King Salazar told the birds before showing his dogs.

The puppies were shown to be very vicious and angered Rottweiler dogs. The pigeons grimaced as they knew that would have a grave result.

"Uh, nice puppies." The eye bi-colored pigeon commented nervously.

"At your service, Boss." The light blue pigeon saluted.

"Whatever you say!" The other pigeon added.

"SILENCE!" King Salazar demanded, startling them. "And listen! I want you to follow Baron von Plotz and make sure he does his job. I don't trust him one little bit."

"Sure thing, Boss." The eye bi-colored pigeon said.

"You got it." The light blue pigeon added.

"Consider it done." The grey pigeon added.

Emily gave a gentle pat on the head to the pigeons.

"I like her..." The grey pigeon smiled about Emily. 

"You all look hungry..." Emily said to them before offering her food to them.

"Oh, we couldn't, but if you insist..." The bi-colored pigeon said before the three of them began to eat the food.

Emily smiled to them, showing a generous heart for those who needed it.

"Fly now or you're puppy chow!" King Salazar demanded.

And where the vicious dogs were able to get free from the wall they were chained to. The pigeons soon flew off out of fear which made Emily frown for them.

"Thank goodness." King Salazar grumbled.

"Um, maybe we should head off to the wishing star." Emily told him.

"You're very smart today, I won't have to hurt you this time." King Salazar smirked.

Emily gulped as she was grateful for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody soon rode off to go after the wishing star.

"I think we have to sing again." Patch said.

"Why?" Cherry groaned. "We sang like five songs already!"

"Sorry but it's just one of those days." Atticus shrugged.

"Ugh! Fine!" Cherry complained.

"Did you ever wish that you could have a wish that would come true?~" Yakko began. "I wonder what my wish would be, which I would want to wish, you see, which wish would be the wish for me, gee whiz, I wish I knew~" 

"I'd wish that we were happy and be glad for what we've got~" Dot sang before coughing.

"I'd wish for an operation for our baby sister Dot~" Wakko sang with a frown.

"And I wish we could make this journey when the weather's hot~" Yakko sang.

"I think NOT!" Cherry protested.

"If you could reach that wishing star and it was yours to take, what is it you'd want the most and what wish would you make?~" Wakko asked them.

We are soon shown the two mice.

"Yes, Pinky!" Brain told his sidekick as they flew with their flying machine. "If I could rule the world then I'd be happy!"

"With Pharfignewton, I'd be happy, too!" Pinky smiled.

"If I could be the king, that surely would be thing to make me happy, yes, it's true!~" Plotz sang as he and Ralph kept going on their coach.

"If I could have a home then I'd be happy!~" The cat sang.

"And if you were happy, I'd be happy, too!" The dog smiled to her. "Definitely!"

"It's just a little task and it isn't much to ask if we could have our wish!~" The cat sang happily.

"And a little doggy dish!~" The dog sang back.

"Then we'd be happy!~" The cat beamed.

"Uh, I know," Ralph smiled before singing. "If I was a policeman I'd be happy~"

"You are a policeman, Ralph!" Plotz told him.

"Oh... Never mind." Ralph then said.

We are soon shown the scientist and his lady friend as their horse was slowing down.

"I would wish that every single person would appreciate me only for my mind," The nurse spoke before singing as she wrote down an equation. "Because I've got a mean IQ of 192, They love me for my looks, but never for my books! So love me for my brain~" 

"Helloooo, Brain!" Yakko and Wakko smiled to her as they rode by. 

"I am not amused." Brain muttered from up above.

"Then I'd be happy~" The nurse smiled.

"If I could have my wish, I'd be a constable." Ralph then decided.

"Ralph, you are a constable!" Plotz told him.

"Oh... Sorry." Ralph replied.

We are soon shown the scientist and the nurse again as he had out his elixir.

"This stupid dumb elixir, I would wish that I could fix 'er, because I've always been a failure und a flop!~" The scientist sulked.

"We've bee insulted and neglected, and we've never been respected and we wish the wishing star would make it stop!~" The pigeons known as The Goodfeathers sang.

"I know," Ralph smiled. "If I was the sheriff, I'd be happy~"

"Ralph, for crying out loud, you are the sheriff!" Plotz groaned to him like it was obvious. "You're the constable, you're a policeman, you're all of those things!"

"Uh, gee, I don't think I'm getting the hang of this song." Ralph frowned.

We are soon shown Slappy zip-lining to a tree.

"I've got bunions and arthritis and lumbago and bursitis, I need glasses and my kidney's got a stone~," She sang out her own wishes as she climbed the trees. "I'd wish retirement, you see, in a giant acorn tree, with everybody leaving me alone!~"

"I adore my Auntie Slappy but it'd really make me happy if I had some friends with little kids like me~," Skippy sang as he followed after his elderly aunt. "Cuz she's impatient and she's crabby and she's always really gabby, if I had some friends my age~"

"Squirrely wuirrely!" Mindy smiled as she dove down to try and grab him only to miss as he jumped to another tree branch.

"Then I'd be happy!~" Skippy smiled.

"Whee!" Mindy smiled as she fell through the air.

"MINDY!" Mo panicked. "I turn my back for literally two seconds!"

Buttons soon jumped through the air and caught Mindy in his arms before putting her on the tree branch next to Mo.

"Uh, thanks Buttons, but, um..." Mo said before pointing down.

"Silly puppy." Mindy giggled.

Buttons looked down and soon fell through the air since he wasn't standing on anything.

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Mindy smiled and waved down to him.

"You're lucky you're cute." Mo smirked as she soon grabbed a hold of Mindy.

Buttons was soon seen stuck in the snow head first as Angel came over with a sigh.

"If we could have our wish then we'd be happy!~" The chorus sang as they continued to head for the wishing star.

"I want the world!" Brain grinned.

"I want a home!" The female cat hoped.

"We want respect!" The pigeons replied.

"Hey, I've got it now!" Ralph smiled before singing. "I do, if my wish was coming true, what I'd really like to do~"

"Yes?" Plotz asked.

"Is direct!" Ralph smiled which made the shorter man face-palm.

"If you wish on a wishing star~" The group sang.

"You'll get your wish and then you'll be~" Atticus sang.

"Happy~" The group all sang.

"Happy! Happy! Happy!~" Everybody else sang. "When I get my wish then I'll be happy!"

"And when I get my wish they'll all be gone!~" King Salazar grinned wickedly.

Emily gulped as she was really worried now.

"What would you wish for, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I dunno..." Cherry replied. "Maybe a reason for why my parents abandoned me."

"I'm sure it must have been for a good reason." Patch said.

"Sure..." Cherry muttered bitterly.

"That's always been hard on her..." Atticus said. "I'm sure they loved you very much, Cherry."

Cherry simply sighed as she wasn't sure. They looked over and soon saw some trouble.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I'll be right back." Atticus said before going off.

"There he goes again... Helping people." Cherry muttered.

"It's who he is." Patch shrugged.

Atticus soon saw that it was the scientist and the nurse and where the horse didn't seem to move from where it was as it looked sad. The horse looked over and looked away.

"Aw, you look so sad, girl..." Atticus frowned to the horse.

The horse nodded telling him he was right.

The scientist and nurse began to try to get the wagon moving from behind. "Heave! Heave! Heave!" The two grunted.

"Giddy-up, Pharfignewton!" The scientist grunted. "Pull, nice horsey! Pull the wagon! What is with this stupid horse?"

"I don't know," The nurse frowned to him. "Maybe she's homesick."

"That must be it." Atticus said as the scientist went up to the homesick horse.

"Well now is not the time for the pining, is time for the pulling, yah?" The scientist complained.

The cat and dog tried to hide inside so that they wouldn't be seen otherwise they would probably be thrown out. The homesick horse simply sighed out of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Atticus soothed the horse.

"I miss him..." Pharfignewton sighed.

"Miss who?" Atticus asked before the scientist began to try to pull Pharfignewton forward.

"Pinky..." Pharfignewton pouted before glaring as she had been pulled.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that." Atticus warned.

"Oh, come on, giddy-up, Pharfignewton, giddy-up! Oh, please, giddy-up, won't you?" The scientist asked before going to Pharfignewton's behind, trying to push her.

"I'd really recommend not doing that." Atticus warned.

The horse soon sat on him out of anger.

"Thank you," The scientist muffled. "Now can you please move it someplace else?"

"Doctor? Dr. Scratchansniff?" The nurse called out, looking around as Patch saw the cat and dog. "Now where'd he get to?"

Atticus innocently shrugged as he thought the doctor deserved for what he tried to make Pharfignewton do.

"Um, hi there." Patch greeted the cat and dog.

"Shoo, kid, we ain't here." The cat said.

"Duh, nope, definitely, definitely not here." The dog added, stupidly.

"I'll keep this a secret." Patch told them.

"Well... That's a pleasure." The cat smiled.

"Sure thing," Patch smiled back. "Plus, it's nice to see a cat hanging around a dog."

"Cat?!" The dog asked, looking around. "Where? Where?!"

"Uh, your friend next to you." Patch said, surprised at how stupid the dog was.

"Oh, Rita's not a dog, she's definitely not." The dog smiled.

Patch gave a deadpan glance into the fourth wall.

Cherry soon came out with the Warners and they saw a bridge. She and the boys soon came to one of the edges.

"Whoa! Just don't look down!" Yakko warned.

"Do you get vertigo?" Wakko asked.

"Nah." Yakko replied. 

Cherry backed up a bit, feeling nervous. "Ya know what? I think I'll just be in the boat sled with Dot." She smiled nervously.

Wakko and Yakko grunted as they pulled the sled over the bridge.

"Oh, Wakko, careful, that board looks loose." Cherry frowned.

"You said that twelve boards ago!" Yakko told her.

"Well, one of them has to be loose, right?" Cherry asked.

Wakko shrugged before he soon broke through one, but luckily, didn't fall as he held onto the rope.

"I guess you were right." Yakko told Cherry before pulling his brother up to safety. Once he was back up on the bridge, they continued to pull the boat sled across.

Slappy and Skippy soon came next and crossed the bridge.

"Look, Mindy, just stay by me, okay?" Mo smiled.

"Squirrely wuirrelys!" Mindy smiled back as she skipped while holding Mo's hand as they crossed together.

Buttons and Angel began to follow behind the girls. A big part of the bridge soon began to break below the girls' feet. Buttons and Angel panicked and bit back on Mo and Mindy to keep them from falling. They were both very relieved that both of the girls were all right. Mindy and Mo were soon back on the bridge.

"You poor dog..." Mo cooed and patted Buttons on the head.

"At least it can't get worse." Angel groaned.

Mindy soon crossed Buttons with a giggle and patted him on the head. "Silly Buttons~"

Mo soon went to go with Mindy until a pair of hippos were shown.

"Oh, you can not be serious!" Angel panicked as she saw the hippos.

Buttons gulped and just hoped that this would be quick and painless.

Everybody seemed to be having a safe travel off to the wishing star, but the three pigeons crashed into Pinky and Brain. Cherry soon looked calm as she traveled with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, but something bad would happen to them eventually. Slappy and Skippy soon traveled in the trees while Mo and Mindy followed them, and once Pharfignewton got off the doctor, him, the nurse, and the cat and dog were off with their new friends.

"You hungry?" The cat asked as she found a fully cooked meal.

"I am a little hungry." Patch said.

Rita smiled as she soon started to cut the food up for them to share. The dog then began to eat it a bit messily.

"Runt!" Rita complained.

"Oops, duh, sorry Rita." Runt said while his mouth was full.

Pharfignewton soon heard someone screaming as she looked up. Something appeared to be falling from the sky and into the ravine.

"Pinky's in there!" Pharfignewton exclaimed before running that way over the bridge. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" And where this was a relief for both Buttons and Angel as they didn't get to feel any pain but were sent flying along with the hippos.

The hippos landed up front with the scientist and nurse before Angel and Buttons ended up in the back with Patch, Rita, Runt, and Atticus.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Atticus wondered about the two dogs.

"The bridge." Angel told him.

"Why were you on the bridge?" Patch asked.

"To keep our girls from falling." Angel answered.

"Where are they now?" Patch asked.

"Who knows?" Angel sighed and rolled her eyes. "That Mindy's always wandering around somewhere." 

Buttons nodded in agreement even if he did love the little girl.

"So, Mindy's your girl?" Patch asked Buttons.

Buttons nodded to the young Dalmatian. 

"Uh, guys, we've got company." Cherry said as she looked behind them.

The siblings soon looked with her to see what she was talking about. Ralph laughed as rockets seemed to aim to them to shoot them. Cherry yelped before turning right to dodge the rockets.

"Hey, Cherry, way to go!" Yakko smiled.

"Glad I could help..." Cherry said, a bit breathless.

Plotz growled as they had missed. The rockets were soon changed to a cannon.

"Oh, crumbs!" Cherry cried out.

The shots soon hit trees as Cherry steered the sled boat to safety. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot mocked them as they were able to miss the blows only for their mocking to last for a few seconds as a cannon ball was shot through their sail.

"Duck!" Cherry told them.

The siblings soon ducked down as another cannon ball hit their ship, breaking it even more. Plotz laughed as it looked like they were close to defeating the kids. Cherry began to pray for the best.

The cannon balls continued to fire as they tried their hardest to evade.

"Where is Atticus when I actually need him?!" Cherry groaned. "He always is when I don't!"

A cannon ball soon fired and caused a snow explosion over them, and where it caused their boat sled to be changed into different sleds connected.

"Ooh, the anxiety is high!" Cherry yelped as she tried to keep her balance.

Pharfignewton and the others with her soon ran out in front, ahead of them.

"Fire!" Plotz commanded to Ralph. 

The cannon soon fired and shot through the wagon. The bottle of elixir soon wobbled from the table and fell on the floor, seeming to explode and leave a hole, but luckily, no one was hurt from it. Runt and Buttons soon both took the box of elixir and threw it towards Plotz and Ralph out the doorway. 

"Have a box of elixir, suckers!" Patch called out to the tax collector and his partner. 

This soon made the two explode with their wagon.

"How am I doing this?!" Cherry called out as she snowboarded with the Warners. "I have terrible balance!"

They soon stopped, but Cherry yelped out as she kept sliding. 

"How do I stop?!" Cherry asked them. 

Mo was soon seen jumping in and stopped her.

"Yah!" Cherry yelped before crashing against Mo and they both landed in the snow. "Thanks..." she muttered wearily. 

"That was close," Mo sighed. "You almost fell off that cliff."

"Wouldn't be the first time." Cherry muttered. "Where'd you come from anyway?" she then asked.

"The Stork?" Mo shrugged with a smirk.

"Oh, a jokester, huh?" Cherry glanced at her. 

Pharfignewton was soon able to save the mice and pigeons from falling to the bottom of the chasm. They all kept screaming until they stopped and saw that they were all safe.

"Oh, good girl!" Atticus smiled to the horse once he saw what she had done. 

Pharfignewton soon carefully brought the mice and pigeons to safe ground before getting Pinky and Brain out. The pigeons groaned before passing out in the snow. Pinky soon hugged the horse out of thanks and love and she in return licked him like a dog.

"Well... That just happened... Now I've seen everything..." Atticus commented.

Pinky soon put Brain out in front of Pharfignewton to have his turn. 

'I wonder how this will end?' Atticus thought to himself.

Brain soon held out his paw like he was expecting a firm handshake, or in this case, hoofshake. Pharfignewton soon licked him next, but kept him inside of her mouth before spitting him out next to Pinky. Pinky then smiled to the horse and hugged her muzzle again like he was in love with her, which he was. 

"Well, this is interesting." Atticus said.

Everyone seemed to come altogether. The female mink just sighed.

"What's wrong, Minerva?" Cherry asked the mink. 

"I just wanna get to that star so bad..." The mink sighed. "I have a wish, but who knows if I'll even have it?" 

"What was your wish going to be?" Cherry asked.

"I just want someone to love me for who I am!" Minerva cried to her, hugging her out of depression. "All the guys I meet are only interested in my body! I just want a big strong boyfriend who will also listen to me, make me jokes, and make me feel better when I'm sad! You know, a shoulder to cry on! I met the perfect guy once, but he disappeared on me one night!" 

Cherry knew exactly the right guy or in this case werewolf that would be perfect. "Well, um, Minerva, I do have some good news..." She then said.

"There is no bright side!" Minerva cried out before crying and sulking.

Cherry sighed as she knew that would take some time. Mo smiled as Mindy hugged Slappy, though Slappy didn't like the hug.

"Is everyone okay?" Atticus asked as he walked off. "We gotta get going to that sta--Sta... Staaah..." he then stammered and babbled once he took a look at Mo as he found her to look cute for a rough and tough tomboy. 

Mo looked at Atticus and where she soon blushed as she saw how handsome he looked. Patch and Angel both tried to get Atticus and Mo's attention, but it seemed to be hopeless.

"Atticus? Hey, Atticus, where you going?" Cherry asked before sounding annoyed. 

"Mo?" Mindy asked.

Cherry soon groaned and pulled on Atticus's scarf to pull him away from Mo, but ended up slipping and making Atticus fall into Mo and the two shared an accidental kiss with each other. Atticus and Mo soon smiled to each other like they were in love and they seemed to forget everything and everybody else. 

"Oh, you can not be serious! Now?! They're falling in love now?!" Cherry complained.

Dr. Scratchnsniff soon saw something happen in the back of his wagon and he tasted the liquid before smiling. The nurse took some herself and also enjoyed it, and they soon shared it with everybody else.

"Why are you two not listening to me?!" Cherry glared before a bottle was shoved in her mouth and she looked over in deadpan. 

Atticus and Mo were both soon given two bottles of the new elixir. They both tried and it tasted a lot better now. Wakko soon tried a bottle and let out a very loud and noisy burp that echoed all around.

"You ever feel like something bad's gonna happen to you?" Cherry asked as they looked out to where the star was as something was coming behind then. "I feel that every day of my life." 

Everyone soon heard something big coming from behind them. Everybody reacted in fear as it was an avalanche. They all soon rushed away with what they could and they were all scared, except maybe for Mindy who was just laughing and having fun. 

"How can she not be scared?!" Patch asked.

"Mindy's kind of 'special'..." Mo said with air quotes. 

"She sure seems special." Atticus replied.

"Yeah, I have to keep an eye on her all the time," Mo said. "She is my little sister... Kinda..."

"Uh, were you adopted?" Atticus asked.

"I guess..." Mo shrugged. "I never felt like I belonged with her family." 

"How come?" Atticus asked.

"I just felt different." Mo said.

"Yeah... I feel different too sometimes..." Atticus had to admit.

They seemed to be getting close, both metaphorical and literal.

"Isn't this fun, Cherry?!" Yakko beamed as they snowboarded again.

"These kids are going to be the death of me... "Cherry rubbed her head, looking stressed out. 

The snow seemed to cover everyone else. Eventually, the other snowboards gave way and Cherry carried the towering Warner siblings, making her even more nervous. They soon went flying over the cliff and then tumbled off of the board and they all fell into the snow together. They soon came out of the snow together. They then gasped in amazement that they were even closer than they were before.

"Well, we're taking a stand, we're making a vow~," Cherry sang with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot as they joined hands. "This is the place, the moment is now, This is our golden opportunity. The wishing star belongs to we~" 

"Me, myself, and I~" King Salazar smirked as he and his men and Emily arrived just as Michelle did.

"Oh, sh--......Shalom!" Cherry smiled nervously.

"Uhhh.... This wasn't the wish I had in mind." Yakko told his siblings.

Suddenly, everybody was surrounded by guns and guards.

"Secure the area!" King Salazar commanded. 

Everyone was soon taken away.


	6. Chapter 6

They were soon locked up and stood around, wondering what was going to happen to them, but didn't seem all that afraid.

"All hail the mighty King Salazar and his future queen, Emily!" The Captain of the Guard told the people. 

Atticus seemed to feel betrayal when he heard the future queen's name but he didn't know why.

"Salad bar? Alright, I'm starved!" Dot smiled and rushed over.

"Uh..." Cherry spoke up, not sure whether to stop her or not.

"You got any bacon bits?" Dot smiled to the king as she jumped into his hands and took his crown off his head. 

"Like I said, these kids are going to be the death of me." Cherry groaned.

"Hiya Saladbar, I'm Yakko!" Yakko smiled.

"And I'm Wakko!" Wakko added.

"And I'm Dot! The impossibly cute one! With a cough, but you have to admit, even the cough is cute." Dot concluded before coughing and then hacking quite loudly like an old lady.

"Ooh, right in the face." Cherry winced.

King Salazar soon put Dot down with her brothers.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Yakko and Wakko introduced.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot added, taking Cherry to pull her along. "And this is Cherry, she's like our big sister, she's not afraid of anything or anybody." 

King Salazar soon let out a painful yelp as he felt someone bite him in the butt before seeing Patch. Emily and Michelle looked even more fearful to that.

"Get back in line and take this mutt with you!" King Salazar demanded through the pain. "Guh... Ow..." 

Patch simply growled at the evil king. Atticus soon took Patch off and took him away. Patch then spit out the pants he bit off while still glaring at the king.

"Uh, you got any garbanzo beans?" Dot asked.

"It's Sala-zar! Not salad bar!" King Salazar glared before barking in anger. "Plotz!" 

"Yes?" Plotz gulped

"I thought I told you to get rid of those little monsters!" King Salazar glared at him.

Cherry looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown when Yakko, Wakko, and Dot made goofy faces, acting like rowdy children.

"They're still alive!" King Salazar growled. 

"Oh, but Your Highness, they're just children." Michelle told him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" King Salazar asked her firmly.

"Uh... They're just children?" Michelle replied.

"You do not speak unless I ask you to!" King Salazar glared as he looked like he was going to hit her. 

"If you harm her; I won't marry you!" Emily threatened.

"Have it your way then..." King Salazar replied. "Lock them up with the rest of the prisoners, and sentence Patrick to the guillotine." 

"Yeesh..." Cherry said.

"Also, lock up the constable, the rats with wings, and Plotz." King Salazar told his Captain of the Guard. 

Emily felt horrible as she caused the death for her true love.

"Never try to double-cross your king," King Salazar whispered darkly before yelling. "Take them away!"

"I guess it could be worse?" Cherry smiled nervously while the Warners still acted silly. 

"And as for the Warners and the boy and girl and dog..." King Salazar said firmly as he looked at the group.

The Warners looked calm while Cherry looked scared and Atticus and Patch glared at the evil king.

"Execute them." King Salazar then said.

Guns soon pointed at the group.

"Yes, sir!" The Captain saluted. 

"Oh, you don't have to do that on our account." Cherry smiled nervously.

"I insist." King Salazar smirked and crossed his arms.

The kids soon went off with Patch as they seemed to be stuck in a sticky situation.

"Once that group is disposed of I'll proceed with making my wish." King Salazar told his captain. 

"Too bad we know the secrets of the wishing star that you don't!" Atticus smirked.

"Shh!" Cherry shushed, feeling so nervous she couldn't think straight.

"What? No, you don't." King Salazar replied.

"Oh, yes, we do!" Dot smiled. 

"We do?" Wakko whispered to the others before getting elbowed by Yakko telling him to go along and where he did. "Oh, do we ever!"

"Like what?" King Salazar glared down at them. "Tell me."

"Uhhh.... Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement?" Yakko smirked. 

"Such as not killing this Patrick guy," Atticus smirked. "Along with some food."

King Salazar looked annoyed, but he saw that he had no choice but to agree with them so he could get what he wanted. Emily and Michelle looked like they knew what they knew what the kids were up to but kept it to themselves. They were soon brought into the castle.

The Captain soon came to one cell and unlocked it to let out a certain dark brown-haired man.

"Are you here to kill me?" The man asked, wearily.

"No, you've been released." The Captain told him.

"Wait, what...?" The man asked.

"Come get something to eat." The Captain allowed.

The other man soon walked out, a bit wearily and hungry, he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. He soon saw the kids and Patch by the table filled with food. "He's alive...?" he asked, softly about Atticus, like he hadn't seen the boy in years somehow.

"Hey, stranger, pull up a chair." Yakko smiled.

The man soon took a seat next to Atticus.

"You must be Patrick." Atticus guessed.

"Yes... That's me..." The man replied. "I can't remember the last time I had a meal, it feels like when Sir William was in charge of the land instead of King Salazar."

"Well, enjoy." Cherry said.

Everyone except for the king began to eat, enjoying the food very much.

"Our new special friend: The King." Yakko smiled as he put his arm around the man.

"Who knew?" Dot replied.

"Now tell me!" King Salazar demanded.

"Oh, right, the secrets of the wishing star." Atticus smirked .

King Salazar glared impatiently, wanting to hear more.

"Ya see, the key to the whole thing is..." Yakko said before looking at him. "Uh, you got a little something on your nose."

"What? Where?" King Salazar asked.

"Right there." Yakko said as he pointed.

King Salazar rubbed his nose a little and looked back. "Did I get it?"

"Yeah--No, it's still there." Yakko told him.

King Salazar rubbed his nose again. "How about now?"

"Now it's over there." Cherry pointed out with her drumstick.

King Salazar did it once more. "How about now?" he then asked.

"No... Ugh!" Cherry soon groaned in disgust, hiding a smirk to the others as she played along.

"Ew! Get it! Get it! Get it!" Wakko and Dot complained.

"Please! Could you go to the bathroom and take care of it?" Yakko begged as he looked like he was going to throw up.

"Oh, alright." King Salazar groaned and soon went to leave the room and shut the door behind him and where Wakko soon locked the door.

Patch chuckled to that.

"We're in charge, we're in charge, we're in charge!~" The Warner siblings sang as they joined hands and spun around mockingly.

"There's no way he'll be able to get out of there, unless he's strong enough to--" Atticus started.

Suddenly, the door came crashing down.

"He is pretty strong, I know he doesn't look it much though." Patrick said to the kids, nervously.

"Guess that didn't work." Cherry said.

"You horrible children, who taught you how to behave?" King Salazar glared to the group.

This seemed to make the Warners look sad.

"No one, sir." Wakko said softly.

"You see..." Dot sighed before coughing. "We're orphans."

Patrick looked as though he knew the Warner siblings.

"Yes, well, everyone has problems." King Salazar said like he didn't care that they were orphaned.

"I've never met my parents." Atticus said.

"I sorta know them, but... I was a baby..." Cherry added before taking out an old necklace which she had since she was a baby. "All they left behind was this... No one knows where I came from."

Emily and Patrick soon looked at Michelle who looked ready to talk to Cherry.

"You know, we'd so love to be adopted, and we want Atticus, Cherry, and Patch to come with us!" Yakko begged with puppy dog eyes with his siblings.

King Salazar soon turned away from them and somehow, they were next to him on the other side.

"Will you be our new daddy?" Wakko asked.

"I certainly will not!" King Salazar glared.

"Buy me a toy, Daddy!" Dot beamed as she jumped onto him with Yakko and Wakko. "Buy me a toy, buy me a toy, buy me a toy!"

"Oh, please Daddoo!" Wakko added.

"I'm not your father!" King Salazar glared.

"That's not what Mommy said!" Yakko smiled.

"When will these shenanigans stop?!" King Salazar glared.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot soon talked over each other and had podiums like they were on a game show.

"Yes, you." King Salazar pointed to the youngest.

"Duh, what was the question?" Dot smiled, a little ditzy.

Yakko and Wakko began to congratulate her for her answer.

"Are you going to tell me the star's secrets or not?" King Salazar glared.

"Never!" The group replied.

"Well, we have ways of making you talk," King Salazar smirked as he pulled a lever. "How about a trip to The Cave of Your Worst Nightmares?"

"You mean my life?" Cherry replied.

A trap door seemed to open from underneath the group. They all yelled out and soon fell before ending up in a couple of carts and the handles came down like they were on a theme park ride.

'Please remain seated at all times while the tram is in motion.' A female voice told them before taking them down the tracks.

"Sounds like a ride." Cherry said.

"I think we're in for one." Patch said.

"Come on, Cherry's not scared of anything, what could happen?" Dot smiled calmly.

The ride went on for a while, but nothing bad seemed to happen, at least, not right now.

"For a Cave of Your Own Worst Nightmares, this isn't so bad." Wakko smiled.

"Oh, LADY!!!" A voice yelled out which grated on their ears and they saw an obnoxious looking man. 

"Ow..." Patch groaned.

"I know a lady with high heeled shoes! And socks and pantyhose, oh, pretty lady!~" The man sang in an obnoxious manner.

This caused the group to scream.

"Hello there, cute puppy children with the spooky faces and some friends!" The man grinned at them.

The group screamed again, but luckily, they were soon out of the room.

"Glad that's over." Dot said out of relief with a cough.

"You said it." Cherry sighed.

"Be careful! I haven't cleaned that restroom in three years." A gas station worker told them before laughing.

They were suddenly in a dark room.

"Somebody hit the lights." Yakko suggested.

"I got it." Atticus said before reaching out and soon flipped a switch.

They were soon in a bathroom that was crawling with bugs which made them all scream out of both fear and disgust.

"It can't possibly get worse than that!" Cherry said to them before shaking some bugs out of her hair.

Unfortunately, there was just one more. They soon came in what looked like a preschool classroom.

A dinosaur soon came out and it wasn't big and mean like from Jurassic Park, it was much worse than that. "You make me feel all fun, fun, doodle dum!" he then laughed at them with a jovial smile.

This caused the group to scream out of fear.

"Won't you be my special friend?" The dinosaur smiled and hugged Cherry.

"NO!" Cherry cried out as she soon grabbed him and threw him off.

They soon left the room thankfully enough as the set seemed to fall on the dinosaur, but he didn't seem to mind or care. 

"Gosh and golly gee!" The dinosaur giggled, even when an anvil fell on him.

The ride soon ended up in front of the king and his future bride and Patrick and Michelle.

"Well...?" King Salazar smirked from his throne.

"We'll tell you anything." Yakko gave in.

"Just don't send us back there! Please!" Dot added while coughing.

"I may never sleep again!" Cherry begged.

"We'll see," King Salazar replied. "Now tell me the secrets to the wishing star."

"Well, uhhhh, it's not what you wish for, it's uh, how you wish?" Yakko replied.

The others nodded to that to make it sound true.

"Really?" King Salazar asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Cherry replied, doing her best to lie and keep calm at the same time. "You have to be careful, things are taken so literally nowadays."

"You don't say." King Salazar said.

"Absolutely! Now what are you considering?" Yakko nodded before asking.

"Well, top on my wish list, I'd like to own the world." King Salazar stated.

"There you go, it spins." Atticus said, showing the globe as he spun it.

"No, I don't want that!" King Salazar grumbled, crossing that off his list and then checked the next item. "Ah, here we go, how about fame and fortune?"

"Here's Fame with Irene Cara and a subscription to Fortune magazine." Cherry said, taking out a hard covered book with a magazine included.

"Rats." King Salazar groaned.

"Anything else?" Emily asked.

"Wait! I can wish for the Midas Touch!" King Salazar then suggested. "Everything I touch will turn to gold!"

"I guess you don't remember how that story ended, that would include food and I doubt you could get a discount from The Tooth Fairy." Patch replied, touching a turkey with his paw and it turned to solid gold to demonstrate.

"I never realized this wish business was so complicated." King Salazar groaned as he tried to think of the next thing he would wish.

"Tell me about it." Yakko replied.

"Ah! How about I wish for youth and beauty?" King Salazar then suggested.

Yakko soon pointed to what Wakko was bringing.

"Here you go, a kid and a horse." Wakko smiled.

"Oh... That horse reminds me of Shetan..." Michelle said to herself.

"Let me put it another way, then. How about eternal youth?" King Salazar soon decided. "Then I can be sixteen forever."

"Oh, yeah, that would be a perfect wish." Cherry smirked.

"Then it shall be done, right?" King Salazar asked.

"Yeah, and you'd go back to being sixteen and relive that same year over and over, and you'd have zits and no one would ever date you." Cherry said as Wakko soon took his crown off and put a propeller hat in and covered his face in red dots with a marker as she held out a hand mirror. "Is that really what you want?"

"Ugh! Never!" King Salazar groaned before getting a new idea. "I know! I'll wish for a million bucks! No, make that two million bucks!"

A herd of two million bucks soon came stampeding over the king. The other adults couldn't help but chuckle to this as it was kind of funny.

"Just be glad it's not mating season." Yakko smirked to King Salazar.

A female buck soon came over, flirting with King Salazar as it winked at him.

"Wait! I got it! What if I wished for all the dough in the world?" King Salazar suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yakko smirked.

The group soon threw pies at the king as they were dough.

"Ha! Dough... Like pastry dough, it's a joke, get it?" Cherry said as she came up to him with a small laugh.

"Yes. And now it's your turn to get it," King Salazar glared as he grabbed a hold of her before throwing her against his guards. "Captain! Take this group away, and have them executed!"

"No, please, don't!" Emily and Michelle begged.

"Our joke was funnier." Yakko smiled innocently.

The Captain of the Guard soon forced the group out of the castle.

"Okay, okay, we're going!" Cherry told them.

The adults looked miserable to see the kids go.

Suddenly, they were all tied to pillars as they were going to be killed.

"Sorry to do this kids, but that's my job, so let's get it over with," The Captain told them. "Any last requests?"

"Yeah, set us free." Dot smiled.

"No-can-do, little Missy," The Captain replied as he blindfolded Yakko. "I have my orders."

"Please let us go?" Dot asked with a cute grin.

"No way, man!" The Captain shook his head. "Forget it!"

"Pretty please let us go?" Dot asked with the same grin and added the cute eyes.

"Trust me, that face is hard to ignore." Cherry told the Captain.

"Pwetty pwease wif whipped cweam and a chewwy on top?" Dot continued. "Pweasie-squeezie-weezie-weeze?"

"NO!" The Captain cried out. "FIRE!"

"Ah... Music to my ears~" King Salazar smirked as he heard that while Emily had passed out against Michelle who looked just as faint about the situation.


	7. Chapter 7

We are soon shown that the group were away from the pillars and that the guards had shot anyway, but not killing them.

"Oops. Missed." The Captain said, obviously not meaning it.

"How can we ever thanky wanky you?" Dot smiled.

"Don't! You're free, just, no more of the thing of cute," The Captain begged. "We can't take it."

The others agreed that they found Dot very cute and irresistible.

"Now go!" The Captain told the group.

"It's a gift." Dot smiled.

"Come on." Cherry said as they took off.

"I could wish for everything in the world, but then, where would I store it all?" King Salazar pondered on his possible wishes. "Maybe I could wish for a hundred wishes. I wonder if that's allowed," he then smirked towards Emily once she came to. "Or... I could have you fall desperately in love with me!"

Emily simply glared at him as the Captain of the Guard came in.

"Your Majesty!" The man called.

"Yes?" King Salazar asked him.

"I'm afraid the Warners and their friends have escaped!" The Captain informed with a salute.

Patrick, Emily, and Michelle were relieved to hear that.

"What?! But I told you to execute them!" King Salazar told the captain.

"I tried, man! I really did, but the cuteness was too much, man!" The Captain replied as he fell to his knees in defeat. "They're too clever!"

"Just like their parents." King Salazar muttered. The evil king soon began to make his way out and where the adults began to follow after him as they wanted to know what his wish was going to be now. "I should've gotten rid of those kids years ago when I had the chance. At least now I know what to wish for. I'm gonna wish those annoying kids would leave me alone! Forever!" He then glared.

"No!" The adults panicked.

"Hurry, Dot!" Cherry told the littlest one as they ran.

The adults heard her voice and saw the group now running towards the wishing star.

"NO!!!" King Salazar panicked.

Dot soon tripped and fell while coughing. Yakko and Wakko soon rushed back to help their little sister.

"I can't make it." Dot weakly told them.

"Come on, we're almost there." Cherry told her as she and Atticus came back and where she picked up the youngest Warner sibling to carry her the rest of the way.

"Stop them!" King Salazar commanded. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Yes!"

A soldier soon lit a cannon and the cannon ball soon shot out towards the group and exploded in the ground, stopping them.

"Yes!" King Salazar smirked in victory.

Wakko, Patch, Dot, Cherry, and Yakko stood up and soon saw who got hit. "No!" They cried out.

It started to snow as Atticus was shown to be hit and was hurt. Patrick and Emily looked more devastated out of everyone.

"Atticus... Can you hear me?" Cherry asked softly. "Say something..."

Atticus soon let out a cough. "Hey, guys..." he said to them weakly.

"Atticus, it's going to be okay..." Cherry said as she sounded like she was going to break down.

"That's right..." Yakko said, sounding the same.

"Cherry... You remember when we first met...?" Atticus smiled softly. "You had no friends, and then we became friends... Then someone dropped off a box of puppies to the orphanage..."

"Yes... You picked one out that you wanted to keep named Patch..." Cherry said to him softly. "You two became close, and one of you found me alone, and the older boys started to make fun of me because I was a loner. You decided to stand up for me, like a brother."

Everyone sniffled as this was an emotional scene.

"I thought I didn't need friends because all I had in the world were my books..." Cherry said. "My stories..."

"You love your stories..." Atticus replied weakly. 

"We were getting to know each other, we wanted more to say, One day I had to reach out, I needed to find a way, I learned everyone needs someone, You needed someone too, To help people know me better, I knew what to do~," Cherry began to sing, even if she hated it. "I wrote some stories, Inspired from books all filled with wonder, Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the every day~"

Atticus smiled to her as he loved that song, but he soon closed his eyes as he seemed to be dead.

"Atticus? Atticus?!" Cherry cried out.

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot frowned, bowing their heads as this looked like the end of Atticus.

"Wake up! Please! PLEASE!" Cherry begged.

Atticus didn't wake up or do anything. Patch tried to wake up his owner as he nuzzled up to him but there was only silence from him. The whole crowd seemed to cry over this.

"He's... Dead..." The Captain said softly before glaring at the king. "And it's your fault, man!"

"You killed our son!" Emily and Patrick glared at the king.

Everyone soon gasped after hearing what Emily and Patrick called Atticus.

"Son...?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, Cherry, it's a long story..." Patrick said, angry, but not with her.

"I-I... I didn't mean it..." King Salazar stammered nervously.

"Our son is gone now and it's all your fault!" Emily glared as tears came streaming out.

"Really! It's just that they were driving me crazy!" King Salazar defended.

"You really wanted to know more about your parents, didn't you, Cherry?" Wakko asked the perky goth.

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... I did..." Cherry said softly. "But... I'd give anything to have Atticus back; he's the closest thing to family I've ever had in my whole life."

"I really mean it, they were driving me crazy, these five ones," King Salazar pointed before seeing one of the groups missing. "Wait, where's the other one?"

"Look! It's Wakko!" Dr. Scratchnsniff called out.

"NO!!" King Salazar yelled out. 

Wakko soon ran with all of his might to get to the wishing star.

"He's going to touch the wishing star~" The crowd sang.

"Stop him before he gets too far!" King Salazar demanded.

"Help me, spirit, wherever you are!" Wakko cried out.

"He's up there to the wishing star!~" The crowd sang.

A canon ball was soon fired.

"Wishing!~" Rita sang.

"Wishing!~" Runt sang.

"Wishing~" Slappy sang.

"Wishing~" Skippy sang.

Even Plotz, Ralph, the Goodfeathers, and Minerva joined in as a geeky wolf tried to get her attention.

"The wishing!~" The crowd chorused as Wakko soon reached the star in time. "The wishing star!~" 

"What'd I miss?" Atticus smiled as he was shown to be fine now.

"The wishing star!~" The crowd sang.

"He's alive, man!" The Captain beamed. "Patrick and Emily's long-lost son is alive!"

The crowd then cheered to this happily.

"Cherry, are you crying?" Atticus asked.

Cherry soon dropped him flat on the ground. "No, I'm just allergic to idiots." she then huffed, crossing her arms, though glanced at him as he smirked to her.

"Whoa, that was some impressive acting." Yakko smiled at Atticus as Patch licked his owner.

"Wait, what?!" Cherry asked.

"Do you really mean it?" Atticus smiled back to Yakko as he hugged Patch. 

"Nah." Yakko said.

Atticus stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Spielberg loves this shot." Yakko smirked as he looked to the setting.

"Nice job, Wakko! You've done well," Pip smiled as he appeared in the star. "The power of the wishing star is yours. At the sound of the tone, please make any wish you desire."

"Okay, here it goes, I wish for..." Wakko smiled as he soon thought of his wish.

Everyone looked in suspense as Wakko thought long and hard about what he wanted. Suddenly, the wish was granted after a few moments.

"Not one, but two ha'pennies!" Wakko smiled to the others. 

Yakko and Dot made sure the two coins were real.

"They're real!" Cherry told the crowd.

The crowd soon cheered to that.

"No... No!" King Salazar soon cried out of defeat. 

The crowd soon ran to the group out of happiness.

"He's got two ha'pennies today! He's got two ha'pennies hooray!~" The crowd cheered as even Plotz was in a good mood and ripped up the tax forms. "No more worries or cares, while it may sound cliché, it's the answer to our prayers and no more taxes to pay! Now it's back to the town of Acme to go shopping with his whole penny!~" 

"Alright, Narrator, you know what to do." Cherry said as she looked up.

"Right then, thank you," The narrator replied. "And, as it turned out, Wakko had made the perfect wish, because with one of his ha'pennies he paid for his sister's long overdue operation."

Everyone soon seemed to be in a hospital.

"It was a complete success!" Dr. Scratchnsniff smiled as he came out to them in surgical scrubs.

"Yay!" Yakko, Wakko, Atticus, Patch, and Cherry cheered.

"What was the operation for anyway?" Plotz asked.

"Plastic surgery, to implant a beauty mark on her cheek." Dr. Scratchnsniff informed.

"I call it a cutie mark. Cindy Crawford, eat your heart out!" Dot smiled as she looked in the mirror before looking to all of them. "So, do I look cuter now?" 

"What do you think, Captain?" Cherry asked.

"Your cuteness is like, out of control, man!" The Captain told her as he had flowers for her. "It's perfect!"

"Perfect, huh?" Dot replied before yawning and shrugged. "Well, I suppose that'll have to do."

Cherry knew that there was nothing better than perfect. 

"And with the ha'penny he earned with Dot's operation, Dr. Scratchansniff bought all the ingredients for his new elixir, which was mixed together by his crack team of beverage technologists." The narrator then informed.

"More sugar?" Rita smiled as a familiar cat and mouse duo came over.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely, definitely more sugar." Runt smiled back to his cat friend. 

"At the same time, Hello Nurse came up with a new bottle design," The narrator informed. "One with a more attractive shape."

"It just came to me from who knows where." The nurse smiled as she stood by the model which resembled her body shape.

"Hellooooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko smiled. 

"Oh, brother." Cherry complained.

"Then they put their formula to the ultimate taste test." The narrator then said.

Dr. Scratchansniff gathered ingredients together for his elixir for Yakko, Wakko, Patch, and Atticus to taste. The four of them soon drank the elixir. Cherry had ducked under the table with her hands over her ears, expecting something bad to happen.

"Well...?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked them, wondering what they thought about it.

Nothing seemed to happen at first until Wakko let out one of his big and loud burps. And where it caused all the glass to shatter while the doctor's glasses cracked.

"I always knew Wakko's burps would cause chaos." Cherry muttered to herself.

"That's a big thumb's up!" Yakko smiled.

"So while they went off to market with their new drink, Wakko went to town with his other ha'penny and he bought..." The narrator replied.

"Burgers at the butcher's, blintzes at the baker's!" Wakko smiled. "Groceries at the grocer's, season tickets for the Lakers!"

A basketball soon hit a guy next to Wakko in the face.

"Is that Jack Nicholson?" Michelle smiled dreamily. 

"That ha'penny exchanged hands all over town and everyone prospered, including the butcher, the baker, and the candlestick maker," The narrator then continued. "And a mime."

"Like we said, no place is perfect!" Yakko smiled innocently.

"But Acme Falls was as close to perfect as possible," The narrator then said, going to a certain tree where squirrels lived. "And thanks to Wakko's wish, other wishes came true as well. With the spring thaw, Slappy's tree came back to life." 

"Ah, sweet bliss." Slappy smiled as she harvested acorns from her trees.

Skippy was soon shown playing with a new friend in the tree top.

"And Skippy's social life warmed up considerably." The narrator informed.

A young squirrel soon had her own acorns until the squirrel boy tried to throw them at Skippy and missed and he soon saw the squirrel girl. The squirrel girl soon walked past him, letting her tail touch his chin.

"Huh?... Squirrel chicks, yowza!" Skippy beamed as he was soon in love and chased after her.

The squirrel girl smiled as she walked elegantly and he ran after her.

"He used to like nuts, now he's discovered dates." Slappy groaned to herself.

"Mindy... I have to go..." Mo told Mindy.

"When Mo coming back?" Mindy smiled.

"No, Mindy... I think Angel and I have to leave... Find out where we belong..." Mo told the little girl, trying to make her understand, but it would be hard since Mindy was not like most children. 

Mindy frowned, but unlike most kids who would have just cried, she understood.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you, Min--" Mo began only to be hugged right away and hugged the girl back. "I'll miss you too." 

They soon arrived at Mindy's house. Buttons looked like he was going to pass out.

"Go on... Go to your mom..." Mo told Mindy.

"Mindy, darling, you're back!" Mindy's mother sounded happy. "You're safe! Oh, thank goodness!"

"Hi, Mom!" Mindy smiled. 

Mo and Mindy's mother were both surprised in a good way when they heard Mindy called her mother mom.

"Mindy, you called me Mom! You called me Mom! It's a miracle!" Mindy's mother gushed as she picked up her daughter.

"I always loved that little kid." Mo said as she wiped happy tears from her eyes. 

"Oh, by the way Mo; there's two people here for you." Mindy's mother told her as she was getting a reward for the dogs.

"That's weird... Who would come for me?" Mo asked herself, but smiled to what Mindy's mother did for the dogs.

"And Buttons and Angel received their wish: to be rewarded for their loyalty." The narrator informed as Mindy's mother gave juicy steaks to the dogs. 

"Mm." Angel smiled as she ate her reward.

"You two look familiar..." Mo said to her guests.

"We're taking you out of here." They said to her. 

"You are?" Mo asked.

"You do belong with your family." The teenage boy smiled.

"My family...?" Mo replied.

"Do you have a baby picture of yourself?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, but... It's tore up... I think someone's holding me, but I'm not sure..." Mo said.

The two soon brought out a ripped up other half of a photograph and they soon combined the pieces which was a perfect fit. This only meant one thing. 

"That's my big brother and sister." Mo said.

"There's our baby sister." The two smiled to her.

"So... If you guys are missing a baby... And I'm missing a family... Then... That means we're all related..." Mo said softly.

"Related?" The girl smiled. "Mo, we're like siblings!" 

The three of them soon hugged together.

"Shall we?" The boy asked.

"Before we go... Tell me your names..." Mo said.

"Well, of course," The girl smiled. "I'm Gloriosa Daisy, your sister."

"And I'm Timber Spruce, your brother." The boy added. 

"It's nice to know your names." Mo smiled back.

"So, Mo or Monique?" Timber asked.

"Mo, please, I like it better than Monique." Mo replied.

"Then Mo it is!" Gloriosa smiled and they all smiled with each other.

"Rita and Runt's wish came true, too, and Tom was very happy for his sister, and so was Jerry." The narrator informed as we are shown the cat and dog duo, happy together as always. 

"I'm happy for ya, Sis." Tom smiled.

"Thanks, Tom." Rita smiled back. 

"Uh, sorry if Runt doesn't know you're a... C-A-T." Jerry spelled out since Runt was kind of dumb. 

"I'm starting to live with it." Rita shrugged.

"As long as he doesn't beat me up like Spike." Tom shivered.

"He won't," Rita promised before yawning. "Ah... Life is good." 

"Yeah, good," Runt smiled back to her. "Definitely, definitely good."

"They found a happy home with Dr Scratchansniff, whose elixir was renamed Scratchy Cola and was a huge success thanks to the corporation's savvy CEO." The narrator narrated. 

"Helloooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko smiled.

"Who was finally appreciated for her figuring, and not just her figure," The narrator continued before switching to someone else. "Baron von Plotz achieved his wish, too; to be king."

"Burgermeister King, that is!" Plotz smiled before he looked to Patrick and Emily who smiled back. "May I take your order, please?"

"He opened a chain of fast food restaurants that sell Scratchy Cola and Baron von Plotz Burgers." The narrator added. 

"You want fries with that?" Plotz smiled.

"And Ralph, who ultimately wanted to direct, got his wish, too," The narrator informed. " He's directing traffic in the village of Acme Falls."

Ralph directed traffic and smiled happily. "It's my dream come true!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Cherry and Atticus were reunited with their long-lost parents were told about what had happened after they had been born." The narrator then said.

"Sir William was a very good friend of mine... We were like brothers..." Patrick told Atticus. "His death was the hardest day of my life. King Salazar had no interest in children after your mother was pregnant with you, so we had to send you away for your own protection, and he saw your mother with lust in his eyes and he demanded for her hand in marriage."

"And when I first refused, he sent your father to the dungeon and decided to get me to change my answer." Emily added.

Atticus cupped his mouth to his parents.

"His latest plan was to have your father killed if I didn't say yes..." Emily then frowned.

"Oh... Mom... Dad... I had no idea..." Atticus said to them. 

"You have to believe that giving you up was the last thing we wanted to do." Emily frowned.

"I guess I can understand why..." Atticus frowned back before hugging his long-lost parents as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I met Patrick and Emily sometime after the war," Michelle told Cherry. "I felt like I had lost everything: our home, all of our food, your father had been gone so long... I didn't know what else to do, but know that I never stopped loving you."

"So, you don't know where my dad is?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, I haven't seen him since he left..." Michelle frowned. "He was the love of my life, and I miss him every day." 

"I wish he was here." Cherry frowned.

"Oh, I do too, Cherry." Michelle frowned back.

They soon shared a hug before a horse was coming over.

"Oh... It's that horse in love with the mouse again..." Cherry complained, but she would actually be wrong about who the horse as his time. She then soon saw this horse wasn't the one she thought it was.

On the horse was a man who looked a bit aggressive and firm on appearance. Atticus looked ready to fight, but Patrick and Emily restrained him as they knew who this man was.

"Oh... Dear..." Michelle said with tears in her eyes and smiled and ran to him. "My Bud!"

"Hey, Shell." The man smiled and hugged her, sounding friendly.

"Dad?" Cherry guessed.

"Well, it's been a minute since I've seen you." Bud chuckled and hugged her next.

"I have a dad?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Of course you do." Bud smiled.

Atticus smiled for his friend before looking to Patch and looked up to his parents. "Uh... Mom? Dad...?" he then asked. "Do you think I could have a pet?"

"Of course you can, son." Patrick smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Emily added.

"Patch! Come here, boy!" Atticus called out before whistling.

Patch soon came up to Atticus and his parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Patch, my puppy." Atticus smiled.

"Hi." Patch smiled.

Emily and Patrick smiled back to Patch as they thought he would be great for the family too.

"Also, there's another thing about your Warner friends you don't know..." Patrick smirked.

They soon walked along and a statue had been built for the group, with the Goodfeathers on top of it and they thought that they people gave them the respect, but it was for The Warner siblings along with Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"Cool statue." Atticus smiled.

"Do my cheeks look fat?" Cherry asked. "I think my cheeks look fat."

Emily smiled to the pigeons because they were happy, even if they didn't know why people were looking up at them, but decided not to ruin the moment for them. Cherry soon informed Atticus, Patch, and their parents about a certain mink's wish and who would be perfect for her with a little help from magic.

"I knew wishing on stars was a bust." Minerva sighed as she walked along.

"Please, guys, we have to help her." Cherry said.

"How do we use magic though?" Atticus asked.

"Your parents didn't tell you yet?" Cherry replied.

"Didn't tell me what?" Atticus asked.

"You have magic powers." Cherry said.

"I do?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry nodded.

"And I think I know just the spell to help with both Minerva's and Wilford's wishes." Patrick said.

"Are we witches?" Atticus asked.

"Wiccans." Patrick smiled.

"Cool." Atticus smiled back.

"You wanna help?" Patrick asked.

"Sure, what's the spell?" Atticus smiled to his father.

Patrick soon told his son the spell. Atticus nodded. The geeky wolf soon tried to go to the female mink again while she sulked. 

"I just hope Minerva learns to love Wilford for him and not just for being strong and handsome." Cherry said.

"I'm sure she will." Michelle said.

Soon, the spell was cast and Wilford was absorbed inside of a magical aura, and where his body soon changed into a big and strong and handsome one. Minerva stared into the snow.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Wilford spoke up.

"What do you want?" Minerva glared until she looked up at him with a gasp. Her eyes soon looked all around Wilford's body before going back in her head. 

Wilford helped her as she soon fainted. Minerva looked as though she was in love and her heart beat through her chest and her head seemed to float off like a balloon before she reached out, grabbed it, and put it back on.

"Looks like they'll be just fine." Bud said.

"I just don't want her to only like him because he's strong, she should like the person he is on the inside..." Michelle said before smiling to her husband. "That's why I love you~"

"Oh, I think she will." Bud said.

"So, what don't we know about the Warners?" Atticus asked his father.

They soon went to the hospital and found their answer which was a surprise for everybody who knew them.

"As for Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, they wound up with more than they'd ever dreamed," The narrator told us. "The hospital tracked down their birth certificates which proved the Warners to be of royal heritage."

"Wait, so their parents were The King and Queen?" Atticus smiled.

"That is correct." The narrator said to him.

They were soon shown a portrait of the late King and Queen of Warnerstock with a very young Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. 

"And you're going to live in the kingdom with us!" Dot told Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"We are?" Patch asked.

"We insist!" The Warner siblings smiled.

"Can our parents come too?" Cherry asked.

"Of course they can, we're all a family!" Yakko smiled.

"Oh, thank you, kids, but first, we have to give a certain evil king the boot." Patrick said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Right!" The Warners agreed.

"It seems that when Salazar took control of the nation, he sent the royal Warner orphans and their friends into exile, never expecting to see them again." The narrator informed as King Salazar sat on a throne only to yelp once he saw the kids come back.

"Ha! Fooled ya, didn't we?" Wakko smirked at the evil king.

King Salazar fell to his knees and they soon literally kicked him outside where his Rottweilers were and they looked a bit cranky. The dogs soon attacked him as he soon yelled out in pain.

"That's what he gets." Atticus smirked.

"So King Salazar was officially booted out, and the Warners became co-rulers of the kingdom with their best friends to stay with them from now on." The narrator then said.

"I could get used to this." Cherry smirked to having the life of luxury.

"You said it." Patch smiled as he stretched in his dog seat.

Cherry looked over and saw Pinky, and sighed as she couldn't help but feel bad for him, so she went outside.

"I should do something... In a way, I do care about Pinky." Brain commented.

When she heard that, this gave Cherry an idea.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but... I have a heart..." Cherry groaned slightly.

"As for Pinky, he was appointed royal stablemouse so he could stay close to Pharfignewton," The narrator informed. "His job was given to him by the Warners' most trusted adviser: Prime Minister Brain, and Cherry helped."

"Don't mention it," Cherry muttered to that. "Seriously, don't... Just... Just don't mention it." 

"Too late." The narrator replied.

Cherry grumbled and shook her head.

"Come, Pinky," Brain commanded. "We must prepare for tomorrow night."

"Gee Brain, what are we going to do tomorrow night?" Pinky asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," Brain told him. "Plan for the sequel when we'll try to take over the kingdom and the world!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Cherry said.

"So in the end, everyone in Acme Falls got his or her wish," The narrator said as the story was almost over. "Except for the mime, that is."

Yakko soon pulled a rope which dropped a safe on the mime. "Uhhhh, I dunno about him, but that sure was my wish." he then smiled innocently.

"Same here." Cherry said.

Everybody seemed to be very happy with the adventure they all had with each other.

"The good old days were a bummer, our town was a total dive! But now every day's like summer, it feels great to be alive!~" The crowd sang altogether. "To state our message with greater clarity we now spin the Wheel of Morality!~"

"Wheel of Morality, turn, turn, turn!" The crowd then spoke normally as they spun the wheel that came from the end of nearly every Animaniacs episode. "Tell us the lesson that we should learn!"

The wheel soon stopped at the number five before the lesson came out. Cherry took the paper that came after the wheel was spun.

"And the moral of our story is..." Yakko smiled.

"When you're blue, buy a clue, try not to mope!~" The crowd sang the lesson. "You gotta cheer up and never give up hope! Don't be a dope. Just cheer up and never give up hope- try to cope! Just cheer up and never, ever give up hope, hope, hope, hope, hope!~"

And where with that everyone was now going to have a great life.

The End


End file.
